Residue
by randomlittlephantom
Summary: Sakura supposed she was naive to believe that there would finally be peace after the war. Of course, at least half of it was her responsibility for volunteering for the stupid mission in the first place. Non-massacre. Warning: Later chapters may be dark
1. Chapter 1

_Age 6_

"Don't be like that, Sakura-chan!" Kizashi said with a laugh. "My cute little daughter is such a crybaby!"

"Tou-san!" Sakura yelled indignantly, trying valiantly to get rid of the tears. "How can you be laughing?! You're bleeding!"

"It's just a scraped knee," Kizashi said as he patted her head. "It'll heal within a few weeks. You said you wanted to be a ninja. There will be things a lot worse than this; you can't be crying over a scraped knee!"

"But you got hurt," Sakura whimpered, hands flitting over the wound.

"It's all part of life, honey. We all will get hurt at one point or another. The important thing is to pick yourself back up and continue living life to the fullest. Your mother would say the same thing, you know?"

* * *

 _Age 12_

Sakura stared blankly at the grave in front of her, willing the name etched upon the stone to disappear.

"You weren't supposed to leave me too, Tou-san," she whispered. "That's unfair. You said you wouldn't die until you had the chance to scare away any boyfriends I had. You said you wouldn't die until you saw your grandchildren. Tou-san you liar."

Her eyes stung hot with tears. Her father had been one of the many unfortunate civilian casualties when Orochimaru had invaded. A rush of rage over swept her sadness. Rage at the unfair world, rage at Orochimaru, rage at herself for being so useless.

How could someone as weak as her save lives? What could she do so that less people would die?

She sniffled as she pulled herself out of her self-pity.

"Crybaby," she muttered to herself angrily. She took deep breaths, and rubbed her eyes clear. It was almost time to meet her teammates for the Sandaime's funeral.

Sakura finally received her answer when Naruto and Jiraiya escorted Tsunade back to Konoha to take up the position of Hokage.

...

Tsunade felt surprised at the unusual speed at which the pink haired girl had picked up healing.

After a couple of tries, she was already able to revive the fish. A task that might have taken others a month or longer. Tsunade had agreed to take her on seeing the determined look in the teen's eyes, but...

"Child," Tsunade said from her seat, gaining the girl's attention.

"Yes, Shishou?"

"Why do you want to become a medic? What drives you to be a medic? Answer honestly or I'll punt you out of this office faster than you can say Shishou."

"Why I..? Well, I don't think I'm too good at fighting," the girl said with a wince. "I hate hurting people. I am a burden to the team."

Tsunade frowned.

"But I don't want to call it quits like that. If not a burden, I want to be someone that is useful. I don't like seeing people precious to me hurt, so I want to power to take the hurt away. I don't want people to die, so I want to have the power to reach out and save them. I don't have and aptitude for fighting as well as others, so I want to be the best at healing. If I can't even do that, I don't think there is a reason for me to exist on my team."

"That... was a bit more honesty than I expected. Dramatic too. Where'd you pull those lines from?"

Sakura blushed red in embarrassment and began fidgeting restlessly.

"But I'll accept that. However, let me make some things clear to you. First, I will be teaching you how to fight and defend yourself. A medic that can't hold his or her own is still a burden to the team and not needed. Second, I am a very hard teacher. If you give up, that's it. And third, if you hold true to your convictions, I will make you the best medic the five nations has seen. That means, I do expect you to surpass me, understand?"

Sakura blinked. Then a huge smile crept on to her face. "Hai, Shishou!"

"Alright then," Tsunade as she stood up and scoured the shelves full of text and scrolls. She picked one out and threw it at Sakura. "Memorize and be intimately familiar with everything in that scroll. I will be giving you a very detailed test on it tomorrow."

"Hai," Sakura said. "I won't let you down, Shishou."

* * *

 _Age 18_

The drip of the faucet reminded Sakura of how utterly alone he was. Her eyes burned as she stared at the spot on the floor where he had stood. Slowly, she shrank down until she had curled herself into a ball. She valiantly held in her tears, but her entire body was shaking.

She needed to gather herself together. Be strong, Sakura.

She knew the rejection had been coming the moment she realized she had fallen in love with him, but it didn't make the pain any less.

"Work tomorrow," she reminded herself, voice trembling. "There's still work tomorrow. Get yourself together, Sakura. That's life. Get... get up..."

...

 _A few months later_

The brilliantly colored lanterns decorated the streets, bringing a warmth to the night. Children ran about laughing, their parents right behind, scolding them not to get their outfits dirty. It was the annual celebration for the end of the Fourth War, and everyone was in high spirits.

Yet Sakura couldn't have felt worse as she sat between her teammates at Ichiraku, as was their tradition. Yamato. Sai. Naruto. Sasuke. And no Kakashi.

"Sakura-chan, are you okay?" Naruto asked, noticing she hadn't touched her food.

"I'm fine, Naruto," Sakura assured him. "I'm just not in the mood for ramen right now."

Naruto let out and offended gasp. "How can anybody possibly _not_ be in the mood for ramen?! Sakura-chan I believed in you-!"

"You can have mine," Sakura interrupted, pushing her bowl towards Naruto whose eyes lit up and effectively putting a stop to the tirade Naruto would have surely gone on.

"Thanks Sakura-chan! You're the best!" Naruto said cheerfully.

Sakura shared a glance with Sasuke who rolled his eyes.

"Hey," Naruto started, noodles still hanging from his mouth.

"Swallow first, dobe," Sasuke hissed. Naruto shot Sasuke a baleful glare as he slurped up the noodles and swallowed.

"As I was saying, Kakashi-sensei's late," Naruto said with a frown.

"A brilliant observation," Sai said with a smile that caused Naruto to bristle.

"I'm sure Senpai will arrive at some point," Yamato placated. "You know how he is."

"Well, I can't stick around forever. I've got an appointment with the girls," Sakura announced as she paid for her meal and hopped off her stool. "You boys have fun~ And Sasuke, do me a favor and keep those three away from the bars."

"You don't have to tell me," Sasuke said with a scowl, clearly remembering the last time that had happened.

Naruto, of course, had an extremely fast metabolism courtesy of the kyuubi. The problem arose when he started challenging others to drinking contests. Yamato, to put it mildly, was a lightweight. It barely took a glass to get him drunk, and when he was, he got extremely clingy and emotional. And Sai... Well, when Sai was drunk, he became weird. Weirder than he normally was, if that was possible.

Yamato alone had the decency to look embarrassed.

Sakura waved goodbye before slipping through the crowd.

Her footsteps were silent and quick, easily weaving through the crowded streets and towards the Hokage mountain. The crowds began to thin, and her steps began to slow as she approached the base of the mountain. She let out a sigh as the chatter of life seemed to disappear. Her red kimono fluttered as she slowed her steps.

Finally. Silence.

She languidly made her way up the steps. Rare was it that anybody climbed the mountain during this day, given the main attractions lay in the center of the village.

Higher and higher, until she reached the top.

Sakura sucked in a deep breath before letting it out. She took a moment to appreciate the view.

"...Sakura-san?"

Sakura startled as she realized she was not alone.

Perched on the Yondaime's head was Uchiha Itachi himself. He was dressed in a simple, yet elegant black traditional wear. The signature Uchiha fan proudly rested upon his back.

"Ah, Itachi-san. I apologize. I did not realize you were there," Sakura said with a bow. "You probably came because you wanted to be alone... I am sorry for disturbing your peace. I should go..."

Itachi cocked his head as his brother's teammates rattled off apologies. They weren't complete strangers. She occasionally joined his team in ANBU missions as the medic for some of the more dangerous missions. She was tasked with his care when he landed in the hospital, though rare in occurrence. But the conversations they had had were far and few in between.

"There is no reason for you to apologize or leave. I do not hold a monopoly over rights to being here. Come, perhaps I could use some company."

"Uh... pardon?" Sakura hesitated. Itachi's lips twitched.

"I am saying I would not mind sharing the view up here, if you are willing," Itach said as he gestured her to join him.

Sakura stared at him a bit incredulously before shrugging deciding to take his offer. She easily jumped the railing and landed on the Yondaime's head. She took a seat, a polite distance between her and the man.

They sat in comfortable silence.

"Is there a particular reason?" Sakura asked curiously.

Itachi turned his head towards her, a brow rising in a gesture to elaborate.

"I mean, is there a particular reason you choose to... perch on the Yondaime's head, out of all the Hokages? He seems to be the favored Hokage to sit on among the shinobi population."

"Perch?" Itachi asked with amusement.

"So I can't find a word that doesn't make the act of sitting upon a respected figure's head sound weird," Sakura groaned. "Sue me."

Itachi would give her that.

"I didn't really realize I tend to gravitate towards the Yondaime in particular," Itachi contemplated. "I suppose part of it is due to habit. If I had to say a particular reason... I suppose I greatly admire how a person of non-shinobi background was able to make a name for himself and bring about peace."

"Huh," Sakura said. "I thought it was because he had the most... sittable head?"

"Yes, _sittable_. Your vocabulary is truly astounding."

Sakura's jaw dropped. Was he teasing her? This was probably the first time they had a conversation unrelated to work, and Sasuke had always made out Itachi to be a stand-offish guy.

"I'd like to see you find a better way to describe it," Sakura sniffed, turning back towards the village.

"...Perchable," Itachi said after a while.

Sakura whipped her head towards him to give an indignant glare. Itachi gave her a smile.

"Wow. Okay. I came up here to relax, but I honestly feel so attacked right now."

Itachi actually chuckled, and Sakura had to admit it was quite the pleasant sound.

"I guess now I get to ask a question then," Itachi said casually. "Since I've answered yours."

"Ask away," Sakura said with a wave.

"What brought you up here tonight, Sakura-san? I thought you would be out and about mingling with others."

Sakura was immediately reminded of what had brought her up here in the first place, and her shoulders slumped.

"You do not have to answer if you do not want to," Itachi said softly, seeing her reaction.

"No, no. You answered me quite honestly. I'd feel bad if I wasn't willing to do the same..." Sakura trailed off. She gathered her thoughts, trying to put it into words. "I think most people would assume as you do that I am social. But... Constantly working at the hospital, dealing with patients on a daily basis, meeting with the team, meeting with Ino and the others lest they drag me out, late nights at the hospital, love life, social life..."

Sakura couldn't stop the stream of words coming out of her mouth.

"This is probably really ungrateful of me, but sometimes I just want everything to stop. Time to myself. Today's the first real break I've had since... I don't really seek out others, as I hardly have time to myself. And then I lied today. I told Ino that I would be spending the day with my team, and I told my team I would be with Ino. And I'm probably rambling right now, aren't I?" Sakura winced.

"Hm," Itachi grunted noncommittally. "I think your reason is well founded. Time to oneself is also an essential part of life. Wanting alone time is nothing to be ashamed of."

Sakura gave him a wry grin.

"You know, I think you'd make a very good therapist. As one of the leading medical specialists in the field, I don't suppose I could possibly tempt you into a change of career paths, could I?"

"That would be correct. Unfortunately, I am quite in demand on the field, and soon, I will have to take up the title of clan head." At this, Itachi's face seemed to age a few years.

"Clan obligations, huh?" Sakura said somewhat dryly.

"Hm."

"Must suck, huh."

" _Suck_ indeed."

"Don't get sassy with me Uchiha, I get enough of that from your brother," Sakura warned.

"As you wish."

They once again lapsed into a companionable silence.

"What do men generally find attractive about women?" Sakura asked randomly.

"Excuse me?"

"Don't take this the wrong way. I'm not trying to hit on you or anything, but as a male. What do males generally look for?"

"I did not imagine myself having this kind of conversation with you," Itachi said blandly. Sakura flushed red in embarrassment.

"Believe me I didn't either. But you can't expect me to ask my _team_ , do you?"

Sakura could _see_ Itachi run a quick mental list through his head, and she was confident it resembled her own general views of her teammate.

Naruto: Oblivious, hyper, a bit thick in the head

Sasuke: Thinks the general female population to be strange and terrifying

Kakashi: Local pervert, and eternal bachelor

Yamato: Cannot approach women outside of work

Sai: Still sought advice from self-help books

"No. I would think it's best that you don't."

"My point exactly."

"I still do not understand why you chose to ask me of all people."

"I mean, there are some things you can only share with people you don't know and don't talk to much at all, you know?"

"Like one's love life?" Itachi said doubtfully.

"Exactly," Sakura nodded emphatically. "And we don't even see each other that often so it wouldn't effect our lives drastically."

This was definitely not Itachi's forte. He was not meant to be some sort of love counselor for his little brother's teammate. He hardly knew about relationships and love in general (excluding familial love, that is).

"Then perhaps, I suppose men look at personality?" Itachi suggested, remembering his mother's words faintly. Sakura deflated.

"Yep. I'm screwed," Sakura said with a sigh. "I'll just grow up old and alone. I'll be a cat lady. Lots and lots of cats."

"But your personality is fine?"

"I think there are many who would, Itachi-san. I'm sure this line of conversation is making you uncomfortable, so let's stop there." Sakura leaned back on her arms, letting the wind brush through her hair.

The sound of fireworks filled the air, and there was a rise of cheer down below in the village. Streaks of orange and pink, painted the sky. A burst of green light, before the remnants drifted and faded like leaves blowing in the wind.

Sakura let out a breezy laugh.

"Who needs love when there's something like this? Watching others live in peace and happiness doesn't sound so bad at all."

Itachi's gaze lingered on Sakura whose eyes were fixed upon the colorful lights in the sky.

"Do you enjoy the peace, Sakura-san?" Itachi said softly.

"Of course! Who doesn't? It would probably mean a lot less work at the hospital, but isn't people not having to come great? It means less people are in pain, you know?"

"And... what would you do to protect that peace?"

Sakura snapped her head towards him, and held his calm gaze. And for a moment, the rest of the sounds around them seemed to disappear.

"Anything," Sakura said in a clear voice. "Anything to keep those precious to me safe."

Itachi smiled warmly at her.

* * *

 _Present Time_

"Report," Tsunade said tightly, rubbing her forehead in stress. She was getting too old for this. She would have handed the position to Kakashi, but the man was in no condition or state of mind to take it.

"Hai. We finished our mission without complications. However, during our stay in town, we thought we caught a glimpse of someone who resembled Suoh Kayashi. But..." The jonin crouched before her hesitated.

"That's impossible. Suoh Kayashi was reported to have died over a month ago. He bit off more than he could chew in the Rock Country and was taken down by Iwa nin if I remember correctly. Are you sure it was him?" Tsunade asked with narrowed eyes.

"If not, they were identical. We even revisited the old bingo book. Sandy blond hair, a scar from the middle of his right cheek to his chin, violet eyes, and the signature wakizashi. If it wasn't him, then it was a perfect imitation."

"Did you try tracking him?" Tsunade asked, tapping the desk with her nails.

"Yes, but-"

"He disappeared without a trace" Tsunade finished, closing her eyes. When the man nodded she waved at him. "Thank you for your hard work. Dismissed."

"Hai," the jonin gave a short bow before disappearing.

"Dammit," Tsunade groaned. "This must be the fifth one."

...

Two figures walked through the curtains, stripping their surgical gloves off.

The shorter figure turned to the one behind her with a large smile.

"That was a huge success, I think. Mama is so proud of you," the woman said as she ruffled the other woman's hair.

"Anything to make you happy, Mama," the woman said, cheeks flushed with happiness.

* * *

 _Age 16_

"It's... over," Sakura fell to her knees, bringing down Kakashi with her who had been using her for support. "The war is finally over, right? We... we can go home now, right?" Sakura said, choked.

"...Yeah," Kakashi said just as breathlessly. "It seems like it's over, huh?"

Kakashi looked over the destruction before them with tired gaze. People of all nations were scattered across the field. And those of different villages were helping each other stand up, a sight Kakashi thought he would never see.

"I can't believe they did it. Sasuke and Naruto really did it."

"Yeah."

"They defeated Uchiha Madara."

"Yeah."

"And somebody even managed to stop Kabuto."

"Yeah," Kakashi replied. "Sakura... don't cry."

"Huh?" Sakura swiped at a falling droplet. "These are... I really want to say they're tears of joy, but... but so many people are dead, Kakashi!" Sakura almost screamed. "There's so many... they won't be able to go home. There are people waiting for them at home and yet-" Sakura shivered. "So this is war. A large scale battle with no victors in the end. That's insane. You're saying so many died because of, what, two people? I never want to see war again."

"But we won. We all did," Kakashi said gently. "I'm sure this will bring peace for decades to come."

"Do you believe that?" Sakura asked bitterly. "At the very least, I don't think Madara was wrong about that. There will always be war. Maybe it will be long after our time, and maybe it won't."

Sakura pushed herself into a standing position and started stumbling towards the center of the battlefield.

"Sakura..?"

"I'm sure there are still injured. I want to be able to save as many lives as I can," she replied weakly.

* * *

 _Age 17_

This could not be happening. This could not be happening. This could _not_ be happening.

Sakura's breath came in pants at her realization.

 _..._

 _"When you fall in love with someone, you probably won't even realize it. The transition is as smooth as falling asleep. Being with that person makes you happy. Being close to them feels like a routine you've always had. You want to share what happened in your day to them. You'd accept all their faults like they would accept yours. You want to be with them physically, and not purely in a sexual way," Ino said dreamily. The three other girls sitting on her bedroom floor exchanged glances._

 _"Someone's matured," Tenten laughed._

 _"What do you mean?" Ino demanded._

 _"It's just before," Sakura started._

 _"You had more of a 'I'd like to dip that fine ass' kind of attitude." Tenten finished. Ino sniffed haughtily._

 _"I never said ass wasn't important." They all broke into a fit of giggles._

...

"I cannot love him," Sakura denied. "There's no way. Him of all people. Him and his stupid ass hair and smile. Ugh..."


	2. Chapter 2

_Age 17_

"Sakura-sama! Orders, what are your orders?!" One of the nurses asked desperately. Sakura's brow narrowed in concentration. This was a new poison. And whatever it was, it worked fast. It was paralyzing the nerves and invading the organs- Did they have time to even extract it?

"Sakura-sama!"

"For now, Nao regulate his heartbeat; not too fast to slow the poison, but it better not stop at any point. Sena, I need you to bring me the liquid T-24 in the lab in a bowl. I will start by extracting the poison so it doesn't reach the brain. Nao, I want you to give me a heads up if the poison is getting to close to his heart. The rest of you, get to the others and heal major wounds. If you sense traces of poison, slow its process as much as you can. And someone get me Shizune!" Sakura said quickly.

"Hai," the staff echoed.

Sakura gritted her teeth as she let her chakra permeate through the man's head. The barest hints of poison were making its way up. She didn't have time to wait for the medium. She took a deep breath before she coaxed her chakra to coat the poison. With her other hand, she created a chakra scalpel to nick the side of the man's throat. Ever so carefully, she drew it out, and there were sounds of chock as a thing stream of black liquid trailed out.

Someone rushed over with an empty bowl which Sakura dumped the poison into. Next was around the heart.

Sakura made another nick on the man's chest, and she began searching and coating every bit of the toxin she could find, extracting it with some difficulty.

The arms, and the legs were finished within the next five minutes.

"Sakura-sama! Poison in this one as well!"

"This one too!"

Sakura swore.

"Sakura-sama! I brought the liquid!"

"Sakura-sama! This man needs help!"

"Sakura-sama, if we don't something soon, the man will-!"

"Sakura-sama!"

"Sakura-sama!"

"SILENCE!" Sakura snapped. The rest fell quiet at the harsh reprimand. She took a brief moment to take a quick breath before she moved to stand between the two remaining patients.

"Sena, come here." The nurse scurried forward nervously, extending the bowl full of liquid tinted green. Sakura put her hands above the liquid and brought the entire thing out of the bowl in one large blob. Sakura took another breath as she split the liquid into two sections, one hovering near her right hand and one near her left. Then she slowly forced the liquid into the men on either side of her.

"Sakura...sama?"

Sakura closed her eyes, keeping both sides steady. She had yet to try this in an actual operation, but it was now or never. If the body she had worked on just now was any indication, she would have to work fast if the shinobi were to keep all their limbs functioning. Her right hand extracted poison one from one man, and the left hand extracted poison from the other. She blocked out the unnecessary noises and threw herself into feeling. The blood cells, the veins. The thin bundle of nerves. The muscles. Honing in on the toxin starting from the brain and the heart, then into the rest of the body. Wrapping it, then bringing it out.

The unoccupied staff watched as a dark cloud of inky blackness began seeping out of the patients, entrapped in the liquid. There was complete silence as the more and more exited the two bodies.

As she began isolating the last of the toxin, Sakura allowed herself to open a bleary eye. Her brow arched at the staff, staring back at her frozen.

"Why are you all just standing there? Shouldn't you all be healing whatever damage was left?"

"Right!"

* * *

 _Age 4_

"Tou-san!" The small girl leapt towards her father as he walked in through the door. "W'lcome back!"

"Sakura-chan, my precious little flower. Daddy's glad to see you to." Kizashi said, returning the hug.

"Tou-san, Tou-san, look!" Sakura said, pulling away and tugging the man towards the living room. In a box, cushioned with a small blanket, was a small bird loosely wrapped in bandages.

"I found bird at the park! I brought it and healed it, see! I was very careful like you said to be, Tou-san, and I put a bandage on its boo-boo. I did good, right?" The small girl said eagerly. The man smiled softly.

"That you did, sweetie. You're as kind as your mother was."

Sakura puffed her chest.

Kizashi knelt next to the box, inspecting the bird.

"..." Kizashi stood up. "Come now, it's time for bed."

"Aww... You just got back from work, Tou-san. Can't we play?"

"Sweetie, Tou-san is very tired. We'll play on my day off, okay?" Kizashi compromised. Sakura pouted but nodded and let herself be carried to her room by her father

"You ate the dinner I prepared, right?"

"Yep!"

"You washed up?"

"Yep!"

"And you brushed your teeth, right?"

"Yep, yep, yep!" Sakura cheered.

"Just to make sure, say 'ah'."

"Ah!" Kizashi took a quick sniff.

"Ara? Seems like Sakura-chan really did brush her teeth." Kizashi said, feigning an expression of surprise.

"I said I did!"

"Alright, then it's time for this little flower to go to sleep then," Kizashi said as he dropped her onto the bed. Sakura giggled as her father placed her teddy bear in her arms and tucked her in.

"Sweet dreams, my little flower."

"Sweet dreams, Tou-san," Sakura echoed. Kizashi ruffled her hair and left the room.

Sakura snuggled the small bear closer to her chest. Just as she was about to drift off, she remembered the small bird still in the living room.

"Ah, it's scary to be alone in the dark. Right, Kuma-chan?" The teddy bear didn't respond. "You two haven' met. I'll introduce you!"

Sakura slid off the bed, bear tucked close to her chest. She'd set the box right on her bed stand so that the little bird wouldn't get lonely!

She stealthily edged open the door and peered into the living room. She frowned when she couldn't see the box where she had left it. There was a rustling sound and Sakura froze, aware her father was most likely still awake.

There was a light coming from the kitchen, and seeing as her patient was absent, Sakura crept towards it against her better judgement. She peeked around the corner, catching her father standing near the counter.

Before she could call for him, he upturned a box.

Sakura watched in frozen horror as the bird's limp body fell into the trash can.

...

"Tou-san? What happened to the bird..?"

"Oh? I'm sure it got all better and flew away during the night," Kizashi said with a tight smile. Sakura gave him a weak smile of her own.

"Oh... okay."

* * *

 _Age 18_

There was an uneasy murmur as those of jonin ranking and higher had been gathered in a large hall beneath the Hokage tower. Clan heads and high ranked officials sat along the long table while the others stood near the walls. Sakura spotted Sasuke standing near Itachi and Shisui behind the Uchiha patriarch. She gave him a small wave which he returned with a slight nod of his head.

Sakura herself chose to stand in between Sai and Yamato.

"Kakashi, that damn bastard, is he still not here?!" Tsunade hissed, setting most people's hair on end.

"Ah, well. I'll take responsibility for passing on any information today for Senpai..." Yamato laughed nervously. Tsunade looked ready to breathe fire had Shizune not tugged the woman, hissing 'Tsunade-sama, dignity!'

"To hell with that. Remind me to give that man nothing higher than a C-rank for the next year!" Tsunade ranted.

" _Tsunade-sama_ ," Shikaku intoned. "The meeting."

"Right, right," Tsunade groaned. She straightened, a stern expression falling upon her face. The murmurs and whispers died out instantly.

"Some of you may know of the sporadic poisoning that has occurred these past few months. Fortunately, as of yet, all those afflicted by the poison were cured and we have been able to concoct an antidote. However, these attacks are not concentrated just in the Fire Country. Correspondence with the other villages have reported similar attacks with the same poison, which means this is now an international incident."

A heavy air encompassed the room.

"The other Kages and I have all agreed in a collaborative effort to search and destroy whoever is behind it. However, our enemy is largely unknown. If the attacks have been anything to go by, they are clever and resourceful. As you may or may not have heard, there is an up and coming organization searching for talent to incorporate into their ranks. This organization is also thought responsible for the strange disappearances as of late. There is a high chances the poisoning and this new organization are related."

"After discussing with the other nations, we decided that each nation will choose a select number of highly skilled, but rather obscure shinobi to infiltrate and investigate the organization." Shikaku said, picking up where Tsunade had left off. "We cannot leave it to become an even greater threat like Akatsuki did. We will be continue missions as normal, but squads will contain no less than five people. Those who are of chunin rank will be permitted outside the walls as long as the mission remains within Fire Country borders. Genin will kept within the village. Jonin will be sent sparingly across borders."

Sakura closed her eyes, trying not to imagine the disaster of a few years ago. Like the Akatsuki... If this were to lead to another potential war, then...

"Another thing," Tsunade said, already glaring at the people around the table as if daring them to argue with what she was about to say. "Those of bloodlines are asked to lay low and increase their security. There was an attempt in Iwa to steal a child holding the Explosion Release. Kiri... has reported an attempt on the Byakugan that the man Ao holds. It is debatable whether it is a coincidence or not, but we cannot take chances."

"Yashiro," Fugaku muttered to the man standing next to him.

"I understand, sir." The man bowed before disappearing.

Hiashi nodded at his aide as well who swiftly left. One by one, a member from each clan left the room, heading back towards their compounds.

"The team we will send will compose of two medics of jonin rank, and three others," Shikaku said slowly, and there was a tension in the room as people understood the weight of what it was going to entail. "Given the unknown circumstances, know that this will be a very dangerous mission. At worst, a suicide mission."

His words were followed by a deafening silence.

"I will announce the five names selected to participate in this mission," Tsunade said gravely.

...

"Ireye Yoshio, Okanaya Shojiro, and Noda Katsuyoshi." The three men stepped forward.

Itachi recognized all three of them. All three served in ANBU. Two specialized in fire jutsu. The other specialized in info gathering. No doubt the other nations would send shinobi representing their own element and specialists of their own so that they could diversify the variety of elements. They weren't going to send anyone coming from a clan, Itachi also observed.

"Omori Seiji. Tsukahara Hitomi. You two will be serving as the two medics."

Itachi vaguely recognized the two people that stepped forward.

"You five-"

"No."

Itachi, like all others in the room, turned to face the speaker, as a dark aura filled the room.

"Excuse me?" Tsunade said, voice dangerously low. "Would you like to repeat that, Haruno?"

"I said no. Omori Seiji cannot go," Sakura said, eyes and voice never wavering as she met Tsunade's glare.

"And why in the world can he not?"

"...Seiji is being sent because he is knowledgeable in poisons is he not?" Sakura said clinically, face revealing nothing. "I have no doubts that he is indeed one of the best regarding that subject, but as someone who has been regulating medics going out on the field, I know he has not been active for a long time. Returning to the field after such a period of time does not seem ideal to the conditions you described."

"Oh, I _do_ hope then you have a suitable replacement in mind since you've made your clever argument," Tsunade huffed.

"Of course, Shishou. It's fine if I go in his stead, right?"

'...What,' Itachi thought.

"...What," Tsunade whispered.

"That _idiot_ ," Itachi heard Sasuke say faintly from next to him.

"Are you barking mad?!" Tsunade yelled, fist slamming down on the table as she stood. The wood cracked in half and there were alarmed cries as papers went astray as the table collapsed. "You must be insane if you think I'm letting you go! Might I inform you, that you hold the position of the Hospital Director as of two weeks ago?! Not to mention we are sending people that are not as known in the shinobi world. You all but painted a fucking sign in the war claiming who you were if your bright pink hair wasn't attention grabbing enough! This mission calls for subtly, not bringing down a goddamn mountain."

Sakura, oddly enough, looked calm, if a bit sheepish.

"About that-"

"Do you forget what you're carrying around on the center of your forehead?!"

"Shishou-"

"Oh yes, lets hand them the Byakugou seal to them on a fucking platter why don't we!"

"Please, Shishou-"

"Do you think I'm going let you go kill yourself?!"

"Hokage-sama!" Sakura yelled, interrupting Tsunade from her tirade. Once she had the panting woman's attention, she gave her a reassuring smile. " _Godaime-sama_. I am fairly sure Shizune can hold the position of Hospital Director as well as I could. If not, there are plenty of talented medics that can as well. I am able to alter my looks so I will not stand out or be recognized. I haven't been doing nothing these past few years since the war ended, so I can say I can safely hold my own without resorting to 'bringing down a mountain'." Sakura took a deep breath. "Hiding the Byakugou seal is a simple matter, and you yourself taught me how to disperse the seal should I ever be captured."

Green eyes scanned the room.

"Honestly. Everybody looks as if they're already holding a funeral."

Itachi watched mesmerized as the pink-haired girl spoke her next words.

"Shishou, I'm not going on this mission with the intention of killing myself. I am going on this mission with the intention of making sure everyone returns home."

"Idiot, idiot, idiot," Sasuke hissed under his breath. The rest of the room were as stunned as the Hokage. And did he daresay, everybody looked more hopeful than they had moments ago.

"...Ha," Tsunade fell back into her chair. She pinched the bridge of her nose, lips twitching. "What am I supposed to say to that? Damn brat. I knew at some point that terrible influence from your team would rear its ugly head. I'm putting you on probation from the team when you get back from this mission, you hear me?"

"I know you won't," Sakura responded with a wide grin. "Naruto will throw a fit and you couldn't stand that. Besides, if we're talking about terrible influences... Shishou, you're the-"

"You want to continue that statement?"

"...I'll need to be alive for the mission so I'll pass." Sakura said, backing off.

There was badly concealed laughter, the tension all but disappearing. Shisui's shoulders were shaking with laughter.

Itachi too chuckled, amused and slightly impressed. Making up his mind, Itachi stepped forward and raised his hand.

"Hokage-sama. With all due respect, I would also like to participate in this mission."

"YOU WHAT?!" Tsunade and the Uchiha clan head shouted in tandem.

"With all due respect you say?" Tsunade said, fist glowing blue.

"Itachi, you are in no position to volunteer yourself!" His father yelled at the same time. "You are heir to the Uchiha clan! You cannot-"

"Sasuke is just as suited, if not better suited for the title of clan head. You know that."

"Nii-san?!" Sasuke squeaked, voice taking on a strange pitch.

"Itachi?" Shisui asked, voice pinched.

Murmurs rippled through the crowd. He must look insane.

"It matters little since I'll be returning once the mission is over anyway," Itachi reasoned. "If anything, wouldn't me going speed the duration of the mission?"

"Stuck up little-!" Tsunade screeched.

"Arrogant fool!" His father howled.

"...Itachi-san?" Itachi gave her a smirk when he caught Sakura's imploring look.

"With Sakura-san on the team, I don't believe there is a need for two medics. That would allow me to join as well with little no additional problems," Itachi added.

"Numbers is not the issue you goddamn-! Everyone except those whose name was called, get out!" Tsunade screeched.

Shisui mouthed 'We'll talk later' as he left, giving him a look that brook no arguments.

The room quickly emptied, a few lingering until Tsunade sent them a death glare.

When the door slammed shut, all that remained was those seated around the (broken) table, Sakura, the four others, and Itachi.

"Do tell me what inspired you to go on this mission, and it better be good, Uchiha."

"As I said, it would increase the likelihood of success, though I have no doubt Sakura-san will make sure it is a success either way. My presence would merely be an assurance of sorts."

"Did you not listen to the briefing? They may be targeting strong bloodlines, and the Sharingan is one of the most dangerous ones we cannot afford the enemy to have." Tsunade argued.

"Not to worry. Should anyone take my eyes and attempt to utilize them, it is set to burn itself and the host. Like Sakura-san, I will be taking measures so that I will not be recognized," Itachi explained.

"Itachi..." Fugaku said, voice cracking. "You cannot-"

"You seem extraordinarily doubtful, Tou-san. I assure you the Sharingan will be kept out of enemy hands. And you know Sasuke as well as I. He would make great clan leader. Either way, you cannot stop me from going. I am long past the age where I can make my own decisions."

Itachi stared at his father stubbornly, and something within the man seemed to crack. Something that Fugaku would have never let happen before.

"Yes, indeed you are. You are far past the age where I am able to tell you what to do. And I am sure this is not just a strategy to avoid your responsibilities," Fugaku said in a flat, resigned tone. At that moment, he looked very much like his age. "You were always like this... Very well. You have my blessing to leave on the condition you don't die."

Tsunade let out a deep sigh at this.

"The world's gone insane. I can't wait to retire. Disrespectful, pretentious brats. You want to go on this mission? Fine. Do what you want, I don't care anymore. The final team will be Ireye Yoshio, Okanaya Shojiro, Noda Katsuyoshi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Itachi. Anybody else have anything they'd like to say?"

"I do not think it is a bad arrangement," Shikaku assented. "This might work out well."

"Tsunade you cannot seriously be thinking-" Homura began, Koharu nodding along.

"That's Hokage to you, _councilor_. Or does everybody just intend to ignore that? You'd think everybody planned to get on my nerves today." Tsunade growled. "You'd think that this position would entail some respect but noooo. I'm not actually in the mood to hear any further protests so the meeting is adjourned. The five of you will report tomorrow regarding details. All of you get the hell out. Shizune, sake!"

Itachi let out a breath as the meeting finally ended.

"Itachi..." his father said, but Itachi's eyes trailed after the head of pink that slipped out of the room.

"At home, Tou-san. I have something I need to attend to."

...

"Seiji," Sakura said, startling the man just slightly older than her. "You were waiting, just as I expected."

"Sakura-sama!" The man bowed awkwardly.

"There's no need for formalities, I keep saying. There's no need to bow," Sakura said, a bit embarrassed.

"Right... um. Sakura-sam- I mean. Sakura-san. Why... why did you..?" the man asked helplessly. "I'm not ungrateful, it's just-"

Sakura held up a hand, stopping him.

"No, no. I understand. I don't doubt your skills and experience. I really meant no offense. You've actually gone on quite a few missions during the past few months, so I'm sure your senses aren't dull either. So why did I say you were unqualified and stepped up to take your place, right?"

"...Yes." The man agreed.

"Well, well," Sakura said, a hand to her chin as if she were in deep thought. "Maybe it was because of Aiko-chan, perhaps?"

At his long time girlfriend's name, Seiji deflated like a balloon.

"Hey, come on. I just mentioned her name!"

"I appreciate your concern, Sakura-san, but I don't think she even likes me anymore. She avoids me like the plague and she can't even look at me straight in the eyes. What... What if she found a better man?!" Seiji cried.

"That's a bit of a jump there, don't you think? Aiko-"

"I should just go on this mission, Sakura-san. I want the best for Aiko, but I really don't think I can stand to see her with another man. You didn't have to take my place, please-"

"Whoa, whoa. Hang on there, Seiji," Sakura scratched her head. "Ah, to hell with it. I still haven't been officially demoted from my position as Hospital Director. I can do what I want. Listen, Seiji," Sakura said, putting a hand on the man's shoulder so that he was staring directly at her. "There's this whole hassle called patient confidentiality, but I really can't let someone who's about to be a father leave on a dangerous mission for a long time, can I?"

"I-" Seiji froze. "Wait. F-father?"

"Yup."

"...Me?" He whispered.

"Of course you, you dork. You two are quite the pair. I told her to tell you weeks ago when she came in to just tell you since there was no way you were going to abandon her, but she was frightened out of her mind with worry and you were a hopeless git."

"A father... me. I'm going to become... a dad?" Seiji said, a strong flicker of emotion passing through his eyes. "I... Me. A dad."

"I'm going to be a father," Seiji said to Sakura, a smile breaking on his face. "Me."

"Mhm. A father. Seiji, you are planning to ask her to marry you some time soon, right?"

"Of course..." the man said in a daze. Sakura smiled.

"Well? What are you still doing here, Seiji? _Go_."

The man was off faster than an arrow.

Sakura laughed. "Hopeless idiot."

She let out a long breath, taking in the night sky. That was a load off her chest. It had been torture seeing the two dance around each other for so long. In fact, maybe she should have done this earlier. She felt a light breeze as someone landed next to her.

"...Itachi-san," Sakura said, eyes flickering to the man.


	3. Chapter 3

_Age 16_

Sakura sobbed messily into her pillow. It was rare that she lost a patient. Today, however, was one of those rare occurrences.

It was a strange experience to feel the life disappear from a person. Their chakra flowed to a sluggish stop, and the entire chakra system would slowly shut down. The bodily functions stopped one by one as oxygen no longer flowed. The muscles beginning to stiffen, the cells beginning to die...

Sakura jumped out of the bed and flung herself towards the bathroom, just managing to lean over the toilet before emptying the contents of her stomach. Tears wouldn't stop even as she heaved over the toilet.

She was supposed to get better. Patients had died before. And she had seen so much more die during the war not a week ago.

Lifeless blue eyes flitted across the vision, and she began heaving again.

Was it because the patient that had died was still just a child? Was it because those blue eyes could have belong to Naruto? Ino? Sakura coughed harshly, trembles wracking her frame.

"Ah..." Sakura sniffled, trying to rid herself of the acid that remained in her mouth. "Ha... I'm sorry. I'm so sorry. I should have been better. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry, please forgive me."

Sakura wiped the trail of bile away with her arm, falling back so that she now leaned against the wall.

"I'm so sorry. You deserved to live. Had I paid attention to the... No, I... So young- I'm sorry. I'm..." Sakura curled up into a ball, rocking herself. "I thought I could. I was supposed to be better. I could have done more..."

"Sakura!" The bathroom door burst open and the lights were flung on.

Warm, familiar hands encompassed her arms, shaking her.

"Sakura? What's wrong? You weren't in your bedroom. Hey, come on, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you okay, Sakura?"

The large, gloved hand managed to coax her head up.

Sakura's voice cracked with emotion as she met the man's familiar gaze.

"Kakashi-sensei," Sakura croaked. "I..."

"Sakura... You're pale. What's going on? Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital-?"

"No!" Sakura wrenched free from his grip, curling further in on herself. "Please don't make me go back there. Don't take me back there. I can't go there. Kakashi, please," she begged desperately.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll think consider it," Kakashi compromised, single eye scanning her.

"No," Sakura groaned. "Go away."

"Ha. I'd sooner die then leave you like this- Hey!"

Sakura had to stumble to the toilet again, sputtering and throwing up whatever remained in her stomach. Why did he have to word it that way? Kakashi swept, and held her hair back with one hand. The other gently rubbed her back in soothing circles as Sakura let out a string of whimpers.

"I... killed him. He was thirteen- There was so much he could have lived for," Sakura finally choked out.

"You... killed somebody?" Kakashi said, slowly. "Did... did you lose a patient, Sakura?"

Sakura gave the barest of nods as she tried to catch her breath.

"I'm the worst," Sakura whispered. "I am truly..."

"Stop," Kakashi said sternly. After a moment of hesitation, he began tugging her up. "Come on, Sakura. Get up. Brush your teeth and wash your face, you'll thank me in the morning."

"What?" Sakura said weakly. Kakashi gave her an exasperated glare as he flushed the toilet.

"Brush. Your. Teeth. I vaguely remember a lecture from some medic how stomach acid would deteriorate the teeth. Also, as much as I love all my students, I also have a very sensitive nose and we are not going to wait for the morning. Sakura, up."

Sakura let herself be pulled up and Kakashi left after giving her a once over. She brushed her teeth, ridding herself of the disgusting taste and then splashed water over her face. She had to clear her nose a couple of times before she could breathe without difficulty. Kakashi returned with an armful of clothes just as she was wiping her face with the towel

"Change," Kakashi said flatly before leaving once again.

Sakura followed his orders in a daze, putting on an over-sized t-shirt and yoga pants. She looked around blankly, not sure what to do next. Kakashi's head poked through the doorway. Seeing as she had finished he grabbed her arm and led her to the bed. Sakura obediently sat down as Kakashi fiddled with something on the nightstand.

"Here," Kakashi held out a glass of water and two blue pills. "You should sleep within moments."

Sakura nodded absentmindedly, swallowing the pills without question. Kakashi plucked the glass out of her hand once she was done and ushered her into bed. He tucked the covers up to her chin, while Sakura stared at him in wonder.

...

Kakashi had returned from a small mission; just teaching a lesson to one of the bandit groups that had attacked the village while they were away at war. Assholes. He had strained a muscle, and it was an annoying ache that spurred him to drop by his old student's apartment (he would avoid the hospital when he could). Kakashi frowned at the lack of traps set up near the window and decided he would lecture her afterwards. He slid open the window and slipped in. The bedroom was empty, and the bed was a complete mess.

"Sakura?" Kakashi called softly. To his knowledge, Sakura was usually finished her shift by now, and he highly doubted she was sent on a mission either. "Sakura," Kakashi said a bit louder. Kakashi's cringed as the scent of bile hit his nose. Spreading his senses, he could feel Sakura's unstable chakra located in the bathroom.

"Sakura!" Kakashi shouted as he threw open the partially closed door. He flipped the lights on, dread growing as he saw Sakura curled up in a corner muttering something under her breath.

"Sakura? What's wrong? You weren't in your bedroom. Hey, come on, look at me. Tell me what's wrong. Are you okay, Sakura?" Kakashi said frantically, shaking the girl. Sakura remained silent, head buried in her arms. Kakashi gently nudged her head until he was able to see her face. Eyes red, tear streaked cheeks, a runny nose. She was a complete mess.

"Kakashi-sensei, I..." Sakura trailed off.

"Sakura... You're extremely pale. What's going on? Are you sick? Should I take you to the hospital-?"

"No!" Sakura screamed, throwing him off. "Please don't make me go back there. I can't go there. Kakashi, _please_."

Well that was a first. Usually she was the one that had to coax him to go to the hospital. It felt strange now that the roles were reversed.

"Tell me what's wrong and I'll consider it," Kakashi offered, though he fully intended on dragging her there if necessary.

"No. Go away," Sakura said harshly, Kakashi's eye twitched. Stubborn fool. She was insane if she thought he was going to leave her like this.

""Ha. I'd sooner die then leave you like this- Hey!" Kakashi said alarmed as Sakura hunched over the toilet, retching horribly. He held her hair and soothingly rubbed circles on her back. Sakura let out a miserable groan.

"I... killed him. He was thirteen- There was so much he could have lived for," Sakura finally admitted once she had caught her breath.

"You... killed somebody?" Kakashi blinked, wheels spinning in his head. Sakura never killed. She avoided killing. It was seventy percent of the reason why she chose the path of a medic. "Did... did you lose a patient, Sakura?"

Sakura bowed her head.

"I'm the worst," Sakura whispered. "I am truly..."

"Stop," Kakashi said sharply. He could not let her do this to herself. A self-destructive path of self-blame he knew all too well. He pulled at her arm, trying to get her on her feet. "Come on, Sakura. Get up. Brush your teeth and wash your face, you'll thank me in the morning."

"What?" Sakura mumbled, and Kakashi gave her an annoyed glare. He flushed the bile down and pulled more insistently.

"Brush. Your. Teeth. I vaguely remember a lecture from some medic how stomach acid would deteriorate the teeth. Also, as much as I love all my students, I also have a very sensitive nose and we are not going to wait for the morning. Sakura, up."

Sakura managed to stand on shaking legs, and Kakashi left once he was sure she could stand on her own. He had seen a basket of medical supplies on top of the closet, and he searched through it until he found the signature blue sleeping pills for shinobi. He secured a glass of water from the kitchen and set it on the nightstand.

Then, he rummaged through the dresser, looking for a change of clothes. He managed to secure a large t-shirt that looked strangely similar to one Naruto had owned at one point before it had gone missing. He grabbed a pair of yoga pants right next to it. Satisfied with the chosen items, he made his way to the bathroom where Sakura was just finishing up.

"Change," Kakashi said as he dumped the clothes into her arms. She look slightly confused but moved to follow his orders anyway. Kakashi lingered just outside the doorway, worried as he heard her fumbling and bumping into the wall a couple of times.

Once the noises stopped, Kakashi glanced inside. She looked dreadfully small in the t-shirt that swamped her small frame. Kakashi sighed as he grabbed her arm and sat her down on the bed. He grabbed the items he had left on the nightstand, handing it to her.

"Here. You should be asleep within moments."

She nodded still in somewhat of a trance.

Kakashi immediately took the glass away once she was done, sure she was going to drop if he didn't. He managed to get her situated in the bed and tucked her in.

"You know, I feel like a kid again," Sakura muttered sleepily. The pill was already kicking in. "Being tucked in and everything..."

"Mhm," Kakashi said.

"I thought..." Sakura yawned. "I thought I improved."

"You did improve, Sakura. You've grown lots since your genin years," Kakashi reassured her. Sakura frowned, brows furrowing.

"No. I thought I did," Sakura said, words starting to slur. "He was also genin. He coulda lived for a long, long, looong... I couldn't save him. Couldn't save Neji. Couldn't save all anybody..."

Sakura's eyes shut, a single tear escaping before she was out cold. Kakashi leaned back with a sigh.

It wasn't entirely unexpected. Some shinobi suffered from the psychological effects that came with being a shinobi. Kakashi had suffered from it after Rin had jumped into the path of his chidori and it hadn't been until he had made his peace with Obito during the war that he finally felt that burden disappear.

He was not a medic, but he understood what it felt to be responsible for the lives of others. What could he... Kakashi let out a sigh, scratching the back of his head.

Who was he kidding? He sucked at this kind of stuff. Once he had been a teacher, and an utter disaster that was. It seemed the only one that had turned out the better for it was Naruto, and that was because of his infinite charisma and single-mindedness. He would probably have to report this to Tsunade tomorrow. Or maybe tell the blonde friend of hers. Girls usually depended on other girls for emotional support, right?

Kakashi stood to leave, but his wrist was snatched in a firm grip by Sakura, who was supposed to have been asleep.

"Sakura?"

There was no response, and Kakashi was sorely tempted to pry her grip off and leave. He had done what he could. He was about to too when the tiny voice in his head made itself known.

What had Kakashi ever done for her? As a teacher or a friend?

He had trained Sasuke as a genin, seeing a shadow of himself within the boy. Focused his sole attention on the boy's growth. Taught him his signature move.

Then Sasuke had 'betrayed' the village to train under Orochimaru. Though he and a few others were privy to the fact it was an undercover mission to get close and kill Orochimaru, Sakura and Naruto had been kept unaware and had suffered for three years.

And then Naruto had left to train under Jiraiya. Kakashi had thrown himself back into ANBU.

When Naruto had returned, there was the issue of Akatsuki, and Kakashi had put all his efforts into training Naruto. The only reason he had ever had a reason to talk to her was because of Naruto or Sasuke. The interactions he had had with his female student otherwise were far and few in between.

Hell, he thought with a wince, he was pretty sure Sakura was better acquainted with Gai then him if what Gai was ranting about was true.

Kakashi felt immensely guilty at the revelation, knowing nothing he had ever done to help had brought her to where she was now.

At the very least, Kakashi resolved, he could do something this small for her.

* * *

 _Age 12_

"Team 7: Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto, and Uchiha Sasuke."

Sakura winced as she could feel the glare of all the other girls focused on her. Plan to keep a low profile: failed.

"Hey, we're on the same team, Sakura-chan!" Naruto said, giving her a warm smile.

"Yeah, that's great," Sakura replied with a small smile. At least she was put on a team with one of the few she got along with.

Yet why could she not shake this uneasy feeling off of her?

"My first impression of you all is... I hate you."

Their sensei looked like an oddball too.

...

"Now, I'd like you all to tell us a little about yourselves?"

"Like what?" Sakura asked.

"Uh, you know, the usual. Your favorite thing, what you hate most, dreams, ambitions, hobbies, things like that."

"You go first then," Naruto demanded. "Show us how it's done."

"Oh, me? My name is Hatake Kakashi. I don't really feel like talking about my likes and dislikes. My dreams for the future are none of your business. I do have a lot of hobbies..."

They waited a few brief seconds before realizing he wasn't going to continue.

"So all we learned was his name," Sakura said, frowning. She observed the man closely. He was nothing she had expected from a jonin leader. Late, lazy, slouched, and very uninterested.

"Your turn," Kakashi said, leaning back against the railing. "Start from the right."

"That's me!" Naruto said brightly. "The name's Uzumaki Naruto. What I like is instant cup ramen, what I like even better is when Iruka-sensei treats me to ramen at Ichiraku. I also like when Sakura-chan shares her bento with me. What I hate is the three minute wait after I pour in the boiling water."

Kakashi looked highly unimpressed so far.

"My dream is to be the greatest Hokage and get the villagers to acknowledge my existence once and for all!"

Sakura observed something flicker in Kakashi's eyes before it was quickly hidden.

"My hobbies are pranks and practical jokes, I guess," Naruto finished.

"Next," Kakashi called.

"My name's Uchiha Sasuke. There are many things I dislike, and a few things I like. My dream is to become a shinobi that surpasses my brother... and obtain my father's respect," Sasuke added almost hesitantly. My hobbies are training."

"Fascinating," Kakashi intoned dryly. "And finally, the young lady."

Sakura froze as she met his gaze.

"Uh," Sakura shifted nervously as all eyes were suddenly on her. "I'm Haruno Sakura. I like my friends and family. I dislike..." Sakura trailed off. It wasn't a subject she had ever put much thought into. "Suffering. I dislike seeing others suffer and the more powerful bullying the weak. My dream is... is to be able to protect those who can't protect themselves, I guess. And I don't really have any hobbies."

"Well, it seems everybody has gotten a feel of each other today," Kakashi said, straightening up. "Formal training begins tomorrow."

"Alright!" Naruto cheered. "What will our first real mission be?"

"Survival training."

* * *

 _Age 18_

"...Itachi-san," Sakura said, eyes flickering to him.

"Sakura-san," Itachi replied pleasantly.

"...Why?" Sakura asked softly. "Why would you do that? Is this because we happened to speak yesterday at the festival?"

Itachi cocked his head.

"Perhaps that may have influenced my decision," Itachi said noncommittally. He nodded his head in the direction the man had left. "That was kind of you."

"Don't change the subject," Sakura frowned.

"Very well," Itachi chuckled.

"One conversation with someone you barely know is hardly a reason to go on such a dangerous mission," Sakura pressed.

True. But she intrigued him in a way only Shisui had done before. Something he didn't quite understand himself. He also greatly admired her actions, more so after he learned some of her motivations for doing so.

"Maybe it's because I want to get to know you better," Itachi replied easily.

He wasn't sure why Sakura gaped openly at him, with what might have been a tinge of pink on his face.

"Hah?! Y-you... how can you say that with a straight face?"

"What are you talking about?" Itachi asked, confused to as why she was at a loss of words.

She stared at him, mouth opening and closing without a sound, before she took a couple of deep breaths, holding a hand to her chest.

"Did you know, Itachi-san, had you said that to any other female, they'd have swooned and probably would have fell heads over heel in love with you? You even had my heart skipping a beat for a second there."

"I do not understand," Itachi said, still befuddled by her reaction.

Sakura paused before giggling. To his utter shock, she stood on her tip toes and _patted_ him on the head.

"You know, you kind of remind me of Sai. You're both so clueless and adorable," Sakura cooed.

"A-adorable?" Itachi stuttered.

"When Shisui once mentioned you were an unmatched lady-killer, I didn't know what he thought he was talking about, but I think I finally understand what he meant now. Ah, that was dangerous..." Sakura said with a large sigh of relief.

 _What._

"Wait, what- Lady-killer-?" Itachi's head was reeling. No, no, no. What was his cousin spreading around?

"Well, it looks like you have people coming your way so I'll make myself scarce. See you tomorrow, Itachi-san! I'm sure we'll get to know each much _better_ over the mission!" Sakura said, with a short laugh. With a wave of her hand, she swiftly disappeared over the rooftops.

"Wait..." Itachi trailed off, hand hovering in the air.

"Itachi! You little bastard!"  
"Nii-san!"

Itachi sighed as his cousin and brother appeared in front of him with varying degrees of emotion.

"You've got a lot of explaining to do, mister," Shisui said with a scowl. "Fess up. What the hell were you thinking?!"

"Must I explain myself to you?"

"Of course! I'm your best friend you little twit- hold up. Are you pouting right now?"

"I... I'm not a lady-killer."

* * *

 **AN: I swear I meant to release this earlier. Anyway, Happy (late)New Years everybody! Just as a quick note, Itachi is usually portrayed as stoic in most stories I've read, but this is how I see him had he not gone into Akatsuki.**


	4. Chapter 4

_Age 8_

Sakura was miserable. They were at the academy to learn to protect others, so why were so many of the kids so cruel?

On the very first day, she was immediately picked out by Ami, a girl who would become the leader of a group of bullies.

It was probably because she looked weak and easy to pick on. To be honest, she had never had a problem with her forehead until then.

Meeting Ino had made things much more bearable, and Sakura greatly admired the girl's confidence. She was really interested in one of the boys in their class, but Sakura was content with just being around Ino. However, there were days Ino was absent. Clan matters, Ino had said.

Sakura hugged her books and materials close to her chest and kept her head down as she made her way down the hallway. She saw a foot stick out to trip her, but she didn't react fast enough to dodge it. Sakura fell on the floor with a loud thud with papers flying everywhere.

There were snickers from the group of girls while Sakura only sighed. Showing a reaction would only encourage them. The hallways were already emptying as kids headed to their next class. None stopped to help her.

Sakura crawled, trying to get all her stuff together; she didn't like being tardy regardless of whether or not she had to face Ami again. She reached for one of her folders just as someone paused above her. Sakura froze, afraid to look up in case it was Ami or one of her friends.

Sakura heard a scoff, and the foot kicked the folder away lightly. Sakura was frozen with shock. Who..?

Sakura looked up in time to see the red and white fan emblazoned on the shirt of the rude boy.

...

"Did you see the way Sasuke-kun moved today during training?" Ino swooned during lunch one day. The two sat with Shikamaru and Choji (family friends of Ino) under one of the trees on the academy roof. "His opponent didn't even stand a chance!"

"Who?" Sakura said, having zoned out for a bit of the conversation.

"Sasuke-kun, our classmate of course you dummy! Honestly, I've been telling you about him every day now, Sakura!"

Right. No wonder the name sounded familiar.

"He's such a mystery, don't you think?" Ino gushed on. "He gives off such a lone-wolf aura, but I bet he's actually really sweet!"

Ino's cheeks pinked prettily as she caught sight of the boy eating alone by the railing. Sakura followed Ino's gaze and frowned at the familiar mark on the boy's back. It was that boy from then.

"Ino, I think you should leave him alone," Sakura said abruptly. She nearly winced as Ino turned her sharp, suspicious eyes on her.

"What do you mean?"

Sakura shifted nervously.

"He's...I don't think he's a very good person. You deserve much better than him," Sakura said honestly. Ino was a kind person. Sakura didn't want her to like a boy like him. Shikamaru lazily opened an eye, seeming to take a sudden interested in their conversation.

"Not a good person..? Wait, Sakura. It can't be..." Ino looked at her, eyes wide. "Do you like Sasuke-kun?"

"Absolutely not," Sakura said immediately. "There's nothing good about him." Sakura almost told Ino what Sasuke had done, but she held her tongue.

"You-"

"We should probably head back to the classroom," Shikamaru interrupted Ino. "Iruka-sensei might give us detention if we're late."

"Right..." Ino said, though she never looked away from Sakura.

Sakura was confused. Perhaps it was mean of her to tell Ino the boy of her dreams was a bad person, but why was Ino looking at her so betrayed?

Perhaps she _was_ a bit quick to judge the boy, but she couldn't quite get rid of her initial impression of him.

...

"Sakura from now on, we're no longer friends," Ino announced.

"...Huh?" Sakura said, dumbfounded beyond belief. She had thought it weird Ino had called her to meet outside of the academy, but this was not what she was expecting.

"From now on, we're rivals!"

"Ino... Ino, what are you talking about?" Sakura said helplessly. "I don't want to be rivals. Why can't we just be friends?"

"Because, we both like Sasuke. Therefore, we're also rivals in love," Ino said, voice hard.

Sakura was at a loss of words. Should she have seen this coming? Ino had been distancing herself, rarely talking to her at all for a while now. Ino had been silent, frowning at times when Sakura received a perfect score on her test instead of congratulating her as she usually did. Sakura had reassured herself it was a passing phase, but...

"Ino, but I don't like Sasuke-"

"You can say that all you want, but you can't fool me! Mark my words, I'll be the one to win!"

With those words, Ino stomped away. Sakura stared after the blonde, frozen, and feeling considerably more lonely.

* * *

 _Age 12_

"Oh my," Mikoto gushed. "Aren't you the cutest things? So you are Sasuke's teammates. My name is Uchiha Mikoto, Sasuke's mother."

It had been a week since they had passed Kakashi's test, and Sasuke had surprised them all when he told them they had been invited to have dinner with his family.

"It's nice to meet you, Mikoto-san. My name is Haruno Sakura," Sakura replied politely.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo," Naruto copied her greeting nervously. Mikoto stilled at Naruto's verbal slip, and something akin to grief flashed in her eyes.

"It's nice to finally meet you," Mikoto said with a kind smile, and Sakura couldn't help but think there was a double meaning to her words. She didn't seem to be disgusted by Naruto like most people were, so Sakura assumed that she was rather alright.

"Come in, come in," Mikoto said, ushering them to a traditional dining room. "Have a seat and food will be ready in just a sec."

Sakura and Naruto sat silently, glancing about the luxury and wealth was subtle, but clear. And they felt extremely out of place.

It was almost a relief when Sasuke appeared.

"I thought I would never say this, but I'm somewhat glad to see you," Naruto admitted as Sasuke sat down.

"Shut up, dobe."

"Now that's no way to treat your teammates, Otouto."

Sakura and Naruto turned to see a teen entering the room. He was in a jonin uniform, and his face greatly resembled Sasuke's. His hair however, was longer and tied back. Unlike Sasuke, he had light smile on his face. He looked kind.

"Tadaima."

"Nii-san!" Sasuke said, jumping up in excitement, giving Sakura and Naruto a near heart attack at his complete change in personality. "You're back! I thought you wouldn't be back for another day or two! Did the mission go alright? Nothing bad happened right-"

"Calm down, Sasuke," the teen chuckled. "I'm fine. I thought Kaa-san would be inviting your teammates over soon after you graduated so I tried to make it back as soon as I could. Congratulations on becoming a genin, by the way."

Sasuke flushed with happiness.

Sakura could _hear_ Naruto's jaw drop.

"Ara? Itachi, you're back?" Mikoto said as she came out of the kitchen.

"Tadaima, Kaa-san," Sasuke's brother greeted. Mikoto fussed over him before telling him to wash up for dinner.

"I'm Itachi, by the way," Itachi introduced himself before heading up. "Please take care of my brother."

"Sasuke, would you go get your father from his study?" Mikoto asked.

"Hai," Sasuke obediently replied, leaving Sakura and Naruto once again. Poor Naruto was unable to overcome his shock.

"Who... was that?" Naruto said, rapidly blinking.

"I'm not really sure," Sakura said, rubbing her eyes. "I mean, it looked like Sasuke."

"No way. The Sasuke I know isn't..." Naruto shuddered. "He's more like, you know..."

"Distant?" Sakura offered.

"A complete jerk," Naruto corrected. "But that just now was..."

"It wouldn't be weird if he was just reserved around other people and open with his family. But I admit, that was strangest thing I've ever seen." Sakura pinched the bridge of her nose.

She didn't like Sasuke. He had ruined her friendship with Ino. The time he had kicked her stuff for no particular reason was also burned into her mind.

She didn't hate him. She often felt quite bad for Sasuke when other girls constantly pestered and crowded him.

"What are you two doing?" Sasuke said flatly as he re-entered and took a seat near them.

"There he is," Naruto muttered, much to Sasuke's confusion.

"Kakashi-sensei wouldn't be late, would he?" Sakura suddenly said, remembering their wayward teacher.

At that moment, there was a knock. Sasuke went to get it, and not a minute later returned with their teacher who gave them a lazy greeting.

...

Uchiha Fugaku was scary, Sakura thought. They were halfway through dinner, and there was light conversation that betrayed the tension she was sure she and Naruto felt.

"I am quite pleased Sasuke was put under your instruction. I expect to see great results," Fugaku addressed Kakashi who replied with a polite thanks.

"What are your aspirations and goals?" Fugaku asked, and Sakura jumped when she realized that the man was addressing her and Naruto.

"I'm going to be the Hokage, dattebayo. I'll be the best shinobi in this entire village!" Naruto said fiercely with the dedication that Sakura admired. Fugaku nodded, seemingly not skeptical of the idea as most tended to be.

"And you?"

"Nothing as ambitious as Naruto, I'm afraid," Sakura said, pleased when her voice didn't waver. "I just want to be a strong shinobi that can protect others.

Fugaku seemed fine with her reply and didn't press further.

Despite how nice Sasuke's family was, Sakura didn't relax until she returned home. What she didn't know was that it would be the first of many dinner at the Uchiha household.

* * *

 _Age 18_

"You better return, Forehead! Don't you dare die!" Ino said as she shook Sakura. Her pink hair, brows, and lashes had been altered to a snowy white after she had bleached it, then interrupted the production of melanin so that pink roots wouldn't grow. The diamond on her forehead was hidden with another seal, and she had obtained contacts that altered her eyes the shade of sea glass to an olive green.

"Of course not."

"And when you return, we'll finally get you a boyfriend and get you laid, you hear me?!" Ino demanded. Sakura almost groaned. Ino had been on this for over three years now without success.

"You know what, I just might not return-"

"Oh, don't you even joke about that!" Ino barked. "I fully expect to be a godmother at some point and have at least one child named after me."

"Like I'd name any of my children after a pig," Sakura snorted. Nonetheless, her face softened as Ino wrapped her in a crushing hug.

"Don't die," Ino whispered in her ear. Sakura returned the hug just as fiercely.

"Yeah. I'll be back before you know it."

Ino stepped away, sniffling.

Sakura turned just as Naruto nearly knocked her over.

"Naruto-! I need to breathe!" Sakura gasped. Naruto didn't release her, though he did loosen his grip slightly.

"Come back soon, Sakura-chan," Naruto said, burying his head in her shoulder. She ran a hand through his hair, causing him to snuggle closer.

"Of course I will. All of you are so pessimistic." Sakura nudged Naruto off of her who did so reluctantly.

"Come on, Naruto. How long have we known each other? I'm not going to die here. I've still got things I want to do... Believe in me."

"Of course I believe in you!" Naruto said, a smile flickering across his face. "You're right, Sakura-chan. There's no way some punk will get the best of you. We're the second generation of sanin, after all! Kick ass and take names!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Naruto, to no one's surprise, had thrown the greatest fit when he had heard what she had done(he had yet to pass the jonin exams and had been exempt from the meeting, war hero or not). He had shut up pretty quickly when Sakura had asked almost coldly if it was because he thought her incapable.

Sai approached her with a smile plastered across his face.

"I suppose we'll be spared the sight of your ugly face around for a while," Sai offered. Naruto smacked his head.

"That's not what you're supposed to say, idiot!" Naruto hissed.

Sakura laughed it off, waving Naruto away.

"You know what, I'll miss you too, Sai," Sakura said warmly, patting Sai on the head. "In fact, when I get back, let's finish that little project of ours."

"Hey... where the hell is Kakashi-sensei?" Naruto grumbled. "I didn't think he was the type of person to miss this kind of stuff."

"It's fine. I'm sure I'll see his stupid mug when I get back anyway," Sakura said flippantly. "That man will be late to his own funeral, I swear."

"Sakura," Sasuke said as he approached her, the rest of his family still speaking to Itachi.

"Sasuke," Sakura greeted.

Sasuke paused, shuffling uncomfortably.

"Be safe, don't be reckless, and make sure to keep out of danger when you can," Sasuke said shortly, looking very unsure of himself.

"I know. I will do my best."

"And..." Sasuke hesitated. "Um, this is a big favor to ask but-"

"Keep Itachi safe, right?" Sakura interrupted him, causing Sasuke to jerk up almost guiltily. "Don't worry. I'll make sure he returns home safe and sound."

Sasuke sighed and nodded gratefully. "You better return safe and sound too."

"Oh my. Concern from Sasuke for me, how can I say no to that? At this rate, I'll even get a hug out of you."

No one was more surprised than Sakura when Sasuke actually stepped forward and gave her a hug. Sakura briefly stiffened in Sasuke's rather awkward hug before returning it fully with her own.

"...Wow," Sakura said as Sasuke stepped back quickly after a few seconds. "That was the first time I've ever received a hug from you. It was oddly touching. When I come back, how about another one?" Sakura teased.

"Shut up," Sasuke grunted, a bit embarrassed. He ran back towards Itachi and Shisui just as Mikoto and Fugaku headed towards them.

"Sakura!" Mikoto said, squeezing the girl close to her chest. "You stay safe and come home, alright?"

"Yes ma'am," Sakura said. Mikoto, along with Tsunade, had been like the mothers she had never had. Mikoto, however, Sakura found especially hard to refuse in any manner as the woman tried to coddle and spoil her as one of her own.

"Don't neglect your health while you're out there, stick with other females and be wary of other men, don't exhaust yourself-"

"Mikoto-san," Sakura interrupted gently with a small laugh. "I am sure I will be fine. Please don't worry so much. You will ruin your own health."

The woman bit her lip.

"Oh. I'm probably bothering you aren't I? I mean, this is not the first time I've seen my children go on some dangerous mission. I even sent off all of my family to war just a few years ago. It's just now that both my eldest son and daughter are leaving on such a dangerous mission-"

"Uh, I'm not actually your daughter though-"

"And as a mother I worry so much!" Mikoto continued as if she had not heard her. "You know, one of my greatest wishes is to be able to see my sons or my daughter be married off and give me grandchildren I can spoil..."

"Mikoto-san, you don't have a da-"

"I admit, the thought of being called Baa-chan does make me feel old, but I really do want to become one, you know?"

"...Yes," Sakura finally agreed. "I think you would make and excellent grandmother even if you don't look a day over twenty-five."

"Oh my." Mikoto laid a hand over her chest. "I knew there was a reason I gave birth to you!"

Sakura saw Fugaku give her an almost pleading look.

"You didn't give..." Sakura let out a resigned sigh. "Very well. I will be back soon... Kaa-san."

The words felt foreign on her tongue, but it didn't feel entirely uncomfortable. Perhaps it was because she was stupid, or perhaps it was because she feared that Mikoto would never be able to hear her say it should she not return. It was most likely it was because she was stupid, though.

Right after the words had left her mouth, Mikoto burst into tears.

"My sweet daughter! I can't believe this! Two of my children leaving me... My only girl and my precious first born-! Oh, Itachi! It feels like it was just yesterday I held Itachi in my arms after hours of hard labor... My children-!"

Fugaku stepped forward with a sigh, pulling Mikoto into his embrace. Sakura offered the couple a smile, but it felt fragile.

"You have nothing to fear. We'll all make it back. I will make sure of it. I am partially to blame for Itachi's participation, so I swear to watch over Itachi and make sure he comes back home," Sakura said quietly.

Fugaku gave her a short nod, and Sakura understood his message clearly. He was trusting her with his son's life.

"Gather!" Tsunade yelled, and Sakura gave her friends one final wave.

"See you later!" Sakura called, running to join the rest.

Sakura had to stifle a giggle as she caught sight of Itachi's disguise again.

His hair was brushed so that bangs over-hanged his eyes. His hair had been tied up into a high ponytail instead of the low one he usually sported. The lines on his face had been smoothed out, perhaps with concealer. Contact lenses gave Itachi dark brown eyes. The biggest change, however, were large round glasses that gave him the look of a bookworm. Nothing like the feared shinobi that had a flee-on-sight status in all of the countries before the war.

"You five," Tsunade commanded, staring at each of them slowly once they had all gathered in front of her. "I expect you nothing but the best, as you are representing our village as a whole. Act accordingly, and do not cause trouble. Misbehavior will be punished harshly upon return. And come back, do you hear me?"

"Hai!"

"Good. Now... go."

...

"We're almost at the meeting spot, right?" Sakura said as she scaled the boulder.

"Yes. Though we should have been here sooner if someone hadn't constantly stopped us to gather herbs." Itachi said a bit sourly.

"Oh, cheer up Itachi-san. We'll still be on time for the meet-up. There's no need to worry," Sakura said easily. Though she wouldn't say it out loud, something about composition of the poison unnerved her. Enough for her to take the extra precautions she was.

"Arriving early is better," Itachi shot back, unwilling to let it go. Sakura laughed sheepishly. She herself was a stickler for time, but having spent years around Kakashi... Sakura shook her head.

"I'm sure the others will think no less of us even if we are last to arrive. Look, there's someone up ahead."

The company of five came to a stop as a figure dressed in the signature Iwa red appeared in front of them. He was well built, and looked to be in his mid-forties.

"You must be the party sent by Konoha," the man greeted.

"That'd be us," Sakura agreed.

"And..?" The man said, eyes still wary. All five of them reached into their pouches and flashed the headband from the Fourth War that had the kanji for 'shinobi' imprinted on it. The man nodded, showing his own as proof. This was what was agreed upon by the nations as a signal of identification as it was another collaborative effort by the nations.

"Come this way," the man said, heading deeper into the canyon. They eventually came to a stop at the dead end of a ledge. The man's hands flashed through a couple of hand signs before the part of the seemingly natural rock cracked and split open into a crude doorway. They entered and the earth closed behind them. The man gestured for them to follow down the tunnel once their eyes had adjusted.

Sakura grimaced as a drop of water slid down her back. She couldn't say she was a fan of the underground since her enhanced strength tended to create cave ins.

Finally, the tunnel opened up to a large natural cave of sorts, lit by luminous moss and lanterns. It wasn't humid as she might have expected, but rather cool.

"Looks like everybody's finally here."

Sakura turned, eyes focusing on a Cloud shinobi who sat on a flat rock. Sakura then picked out the rest of the shinobi, all sitting around and waiting. Sakura took a moment to truly appreciate the fact how the shinobi of different nations sat intermingled with each other, and not separated into groups by nation. If there was one good thing that came out of the war, it was this.

"Let's get to our first order of business then," Itachi proposed.

* * *

 **AN: I realize many people find the skipping around confusing. The two main times I will be focusing on is the mission of three years ago, and right after the fourth war. Other flashbacks are there to show changes to the timeline I made and to add characterization I would otherwise not be able to have. Once it all starts coming together, I promise I will focus almost solely on the present time. Another reason I'm trying this format is because writing linearly takes a long time, especially if you want to add stuff back in or make edits. Also, I get inspiration about things that happen way ahead in the story, but the scene is so far off... yeah. I have like a bunch of random scenes written for Menimienai that take place in high school and I'm not even freaking even through with their first year. I apologize though, since I understand it jumps around a lot. When I skip to a similar time period, like the main mission they're going on, it will be linear, and I will add a small portion so that you all may get a sense of the time they are at. Please leave any questions, and thank you for your support.**


	5. Chapter 5

_Sakura, Age 16_

Sakura opened her eyes blearily. She had slept unusually well for the first time in quite a while. Sakura closed her eyes again, wishing she could enter that blissful sleep once more.

Her senses were clearly muddled, because it took her a moment to realize she was not alone. Her eyes shot open, pulling her hand away from the foreign sense of warmth.

A head of silver jerked up, woken by her sudden movement.

"What the hell?" Sakura blurted out. "Kakashi-sensei? Why are you here?"

The man in question stretched, wincing in pain.

"Ah, well," Kakashi said a bit sheepishly. "I actually am in need of medical assistance."

"Of course you do," Sakura sighed. "It's the only reason you ever seek me out."

Sakura meant it as a teasing statement, but Kakashi subtly flinched.

"That's not entirely true... Anyways, Sakura, we need to talk," Kakashi said, eyes boring into her.

"About?"

"Last night."

"Last night..?" Sakura started before freezing up. Oh. _Oh_. Sakura bent over, hiding her face in her hands. He had _seen_ her. Nobody was supposed to see her like that. Her mind raced with panic, and she couldn't get herself to look at her old teacher's one eye.

Not only had someone seen her break down, but it had been Kakashi of all people. He was the last person she ever wanted seeing her so weak.

"Sakura?" Kakashi said hesitantly.

"Leave," Sakura hissed.

"Sakura, it's nothing to be ashamed of-"

"Leave!" Sakura snapped at him. "I said leave, didn't I?! You should have left me alone when you saw me like that!"

Sakura was seething. Her pain and embarrassment had transformed into a burning fire that she couldn't seem to put out, even if she knew Kakashi had done nothing wrong. But how _dare he_. How dare he see her so weak?

"Sakura," Kakashi said more sternly. "You were not in your right mind. You can hardly expect me to leave you when you were like that."

"You left me plenty of times, like that or not. I don't see what the difference is now," Sakura said coldly. She regretted her words immediately afterwards, shame quickly erasing any traces of anger she had left. Kakashi recoiled, the hand that had been reaching for her shoulder retreating. They sat in silence.

"Sorry..." Sakura mumbled. "I... I was out of place. Sorry."

"...No. Perhaps I deserved that." Kakashi said wryly. "I wasn't a very good teacher to you."

"No!" Sakura immediately protested. "You taught me the most important things! You taught me to believe and stick to my comrades no matter what!"

"But I didn't teach you how to save your own life. In this world, in this kind of profession... I didn't teach you anything particularly useful."

"...Naruto and Sasuke needed it more anyway," Sakura said quietly. It was something she had acknowledged unknowingly on the very first day they had been put together.

"That was no excuse on my part," Kakashi shook his head. "At the very least, I can do something for you now."

Sakura's eyes narrowed.

"I don't need your help with this. Leave it alone."

"I understand what you're going through," Kakashi said patiently. Sakura made a small noise of discontent. "Which is why we're going hobby hunting."

"Hobby what?"

* * *

 _Sakura, Age 12_

"Why are you hanging around in a place like this in the middle of the night?" Sasuke asked with narrowed eyes. Sakura sighed, standing up from the bench and leaning heavily on her crutch with her good arm.

"One has to pass down this road to leave the village... You're not leaving, right?"

"Just go to bed," Sasuke said as he stalked past her. Sakura's heart sank.

"I... I was hoping I was wrong," Sakura said, and she heard Sasuke's steps pause. "I started keeping watch over this area. I kept telling myself I was paranoid. That I was a horrible person for even thinking you would ever do such a thing. I really hate that I even thought of it as a possibility. Sasuke, you were supposed to prove me wrong."

Sasuke continued walking, and Sakura grit her teeth. Just when she thought she had finally begun to understand him. Just when she thought she could trust and call him friend like Naruto did.

"You know, I really hated that about you. That silence. That arrogance. Always trying to prove you're better than everybody else. The way you push people away no matter how much they worry. You are loved. Yet you seem to be taking it for granted."

Sasuke stopped once more, though he did not face her.

"Don't talk about things you know nothing about," Sasuke said with a hint of a snarl in his voice. "Someone as weak as you shouldn't go around yapping about. Why did you even become a shinobi?"

"Why did you?" Sakura bit back. "So you could pursue power and betray everyone like this? Think about the team, your family, your _brother_."

"What would you know? My business is my own. Stay out of it."

"So you keep saying... What would you gain from going to Orochimaru? Power? You can become plenty powerful within the village. Is it because you feel as if you are falling behind? Is it because of Naruto's growth spurt in strength? You know he works so hard because he wants to catch up to you," Sakura prodded, looking for some sort of reaction from Sasuke.

She had been observing and analyzing her teammate since the moment they had been placed on the team, and had done so even more after he had received the curse mark. She had tried to discern his motives, his goals, and what made Sasuke, Sasuke. However, next to their elusive teacher, Sasuke had been one of the hardest people to figure out. Or perhaps it was just her, because Naruto seemed to be able Sasuke on a wholly different level than everybody else.

"...Go home, Sakura. It was fun while it lasted, and sometimes, I could even see us all going in a similar direction. We might have been a team, but this is where our paths diverge."

"Do you... do you truly believe those words coming out of you mouth right now?" Sakura asked cautiously. Something just didn't feel right about this. Sasuke seemed to stiffen, before he turned, a light smirk on his face. No, it was different from the smirk she knew. It seemed more like a smile.

"You, will never change, will you?"

And as Sasuke resumed down the path once more, Sakura felt something crack. She should have brought Naruto. She should have brought Kakashi-sensei. She should have told someone. Someone who could actually speak to Sasuke. What an idiot she was.

"Sasuke, wait-!"

Sakura halted as Sasuke disappeared, and a warm breath tickled her neck.

"Sakura... thank you."

And the world was swallowed by darkness.

* * *

 _Sasuke, Age 12_

It was a small argument. And then it had escalated for some reason or another. It felt as if every negative emotion was constantly amplified by the curse seal that rested on his neck, and he could find the fault in the smallest of things. So here he was, fighting Naruto on the roof of the hospital.

He was not in his sane mind.

It had gone all wrong so fast. All of a sudden, his hands crackled with electricity, and Naruto's hands swirled with blue chakra. They had lunged at each other, Sasuke from the air, and Naruto from the ground, completely unaware of their surroundings. Didn't hear Sakura's shouts.

Clarity came when they were not facing each other, but Sakura who had appeared between them. It was like things were in slow motion. Sasuke could see Naruto's eyes widen as he realized the same thing as himself. There was no way they could stop.

Sakura's arms shot out, managing to grab their wrists and to change to redirect their hands away from each. It wasn't perfect, however. Her timing had been off, and it was quite miraculous that she had been able to grab them at the speed they were going.

Naruto's attack tore at Sakura's left leg while his own hand dug into her right collarbone. Not a second later, larger hands gripped both of their arms and threw them away. Sasuke caught a glimpse of silver hair before he crashed into the water tank.

Dizzily, Sasuke watched Sakura collapse, blood already pooling around her. Kakashi immediately scooped her up, and sent a dark glare that had Sasuke freezing in fear. The man disappeared not a moment later, rushing Sakura towards the medical care she needed.

Sasuke had never seen Kakashi like that. Not even when they had been attacked by Zabuza.

Guilt and shame flooded Sasuke.

Just what had he been doing?

...

"Do you know why you are here?" Tsunade asked with piercing eyes.

"I will accept whatever punishment you give me," Sasuke replied, head bowing in shame. It was what he deserved. Kakashi was watching him silently, no longer glaring, but a haunted aura still hanging about him. And the way his brother and father watched him made Sasuke feel infinitely worse.

"...Listen up, Uchiha," the woman sighed, taking a swig of alcohol. "To be completely frank, I ought to strip both you and that brat of your rank and send you back to the academy. How dare you attack at each other with such killing intent? On top of the goddamn hospital no less. And to make matters worse, you got a fellow comrade involved. Involved, injured, and hospitalized. Do you have anything you'd like to say for yourself?"

Sasuke couldn't meet her eyes. Though part of his mind influenced by the curse seal was screaming with rage at being looked down upon, the larger part of him was extremely enraged with himself.

"I... I was reckless, and a complete fool. I should not have felt provoked. I didn't mean for things to get so..." Sasuke trailed off, the image of Sakura lying on the hospital bed, pale and hooked to so many machines burned into his mind. "I was _weak_ , and gave into my anger. A comrade was injured due to my foolish actions. Whether I am demoted or barred from becoming a shinobi for the rest of my life, I fully deserve it."

Tsunade sniffed, reclining in her seat.

"Well at least you have some humility. Fucking idiot. Fortunately for you, your career doesn't end here. Feel sorry for what you did? Then I'm about to give you the ultimate redemption."

Sasuke looked up, confused. He began to realize who exactly was in the room.

Besides Kakashi his brother, and his father, there were also the Elders, Shikaku Nara, the toad Sanin, and two of the exam proctors, Mitarashi Anko and Morino Ibiki.

"Uchiha Sasuke, this is an S-class mission that only those in this room will know about. It must reach no other ears, understand?"

Sasuke swallowed, and nodded, nervous at the tension within the room.

"Good. Then your mission is simple. Orochimaru will make more attempts to entice you out of the village. And you will do so."

Sasuke's eyes widened.

"Betray this village. It will be another three years before he can take control your body. You will study under him, learn everything he knows and everything about him. At the end of those three years, you will kill him. A retrieval squad will also be sent for you once you are done. You think you can handle this?"

Sasuke's mouth was dry, the silence ringing in his years. Betray the village? Could he really do that? Three years... would he be strong enough at the end of those three years to kill that snake?

He would literally be in the snake's den. There was a high chance he'd die. He didn't want to die.

But if he did this... how many people would he be saving? Wouldn't the people closer to him be safer if he went now? And Orochimaru was targeting the Sharingan. If Orochimaru had him, he had no reason to touch his other clan members.

Suddenly, the choice was clear.

"I'll do it," Sasuke said, voice unwavering. "I accept this mission."

"Good. Let's make it convincing."

...

Sasuke had not expected Sakura to be here. She should not be here. Why did she have to make this harder for him?

Sasuke internally winced as Sakura struggled to stand. His fault.

Sakura's sea glass eyes, bored into his back as he made his way past her. Her beseeching words begged for some sort of answer.

And out of his mouth came lies, lies, lies. Make it convincing, he constantly chanted in his head. He couldn't tell Naruto or Sakura. But this was for them. Everything would be right once more when he returned. He'd make it right once he got back.

"Do you... do you truly believe those words coming out of you mouth right now?" Sakura asked slowly, tone bordering on suspicion.

Sakura was disgustingly sharp. Something he hadn't really thought much of until now.

"You, will never change, will you?" Sasuke said a bit wistfully. He doubted she or Naruto would. They would get stronger, but Sasuke held that they would still be the same person even if left for three years. Sasuke was alarmed when he saw a tear suddenly escape Sakura's eye.

She looked so confused and helpless, that he ached for her.

He nevertheless forced himself to keep walking.

"Sasuke, wait-!" She shouted desperately.

Sasuke smiled bitterly as he appeared behind her, apologizing to her in his mind.

"Sakura... thank you," Sasuke as he knocked her out. He caught her as she fell, careful not to jostle her leg or arm too much. He set her on the bench, sure someone would find her at some point. He brushed away her bangs and the wetness that lingered around her eyes. "For being my friend, for believing in me, thank you. And... I'm so sorry. For everything. Please continue believing in me. I'll prove you wrong. Just wait for me..."

Sasuke stood shakily, taking in several deep breaths.

For his loved ones.

"Goodbye, Konoha."

* * *

 _Itachi, Age 22_

"Introductions are in order first, don't you think?" Another shinobi piped up. "I mean, since we're all going to be working together for a while, we should make this easier on ourselves, shouldn't we?"

There were several sounds of agreement, and they all stepped forward to gather in a loose ring. Itachi's eyes scanned everybody present, trying to identify and imprint the faces of his teammates for the next few months or so.

"I suppose I'll start," the cloud shinobi who had spoken up earlier volunteered. "My name is Takagi Tadao"

"Usui Hirofumi," the man next to him said. wild blond hair bobbing with his head.

"Hiroto Hairi. It's a pleasure," a dark-skinned woman said dryly, a wry smile on her lips.

"Just Natsumi's fine," a woman from Mist said, hair a bright shade of auburn red.

The introductions continued until it was finally down to him and Sakura. Both of them were instructed to use their real names, as it wouldn't do any good to sow seeds of distrust should they be found out.

"Uchiha Itachi," Itachi introduced himself. "I hope we all get along."

Silence.

"No way," somebody snorted. "Konoha wouldn't send one of their top shinobi. One as recognizable as Uchiha Itachi no less."

Itachi's eyes immediately zeroed in on the man that had spoken. If he recalled correctly, his name was Morihei Jun of the Hidden Rock.

"At least we know our disguises work if we're unrecognizable," Sakura said with an amused smile from next to him. Everybody was now studying him sharply, as if trying to distinguish him from what they had seen from the bingo books. Then their eyes turned to Sakura, eyes narrowed as they tried to recognize who she was.

"Yo!" Sakura saluted. "I don't know if you know me, but I'm Haruno Sakura."

"..."

"What the hell?" the man named Nomura Sotan blurted out. Itachi sighed.

"Ahaha..." Sakura awkwardly rubbed her head, throwing glances towards him as if asking him for direction. "Funny thing happened actual-"

Sakura was cut off as the woman, Natsumi, all but lunged towards her. Itachi's hands twitched towards his weapons pouch on instinct, while Sakura only flinched backward. The woman grabbed Sakura's hands between her own, holding it between them as she began speaking rapidly.

"My name is Ogura Natsumi! I'm sure you don't remember me, but I was one of the medics back in the war under your direction. I greatly admire your strength and intelligence and your beauty and personality. My skill is a far-cry from your own, but I am sure we all have nothing to worry about since you're here. You're the greatest medic-nin in all the nations after all. I heard you surpassed the Godaime Hokage as well and I would like to extend my congratulations and that I always knew you could do it from the moment I met you. I can't believe we met at a place like this and definitely did not expect you to be here, or I would have brought a lot more things... I want to know so much more about you and maybe we'll get closer during this mission and, and-!" The woman moved closer, eyes shining. "Please accept my love."

Itachi blinked rapidly, not able to comprehend what he had just heard. If he was alarmed, then he could only imagine how Sakura must have felt.

Sakura looked very shocked, and a bit panicked though she tried to retain a polite smile.

"Uh... um. Natsumi, right?"

The woman swooned.

"So... um. I'm not sure how to respond to your... feelings?"

"It's fine!" Natsumi gushed. "After all, we barely know each other- I mean, you barely know me. I'm sure we'll get _much_ closer on this mission, and you can tell me afterwards how you- ow! Hey, come on!"

The woman was dragged back by the collar from another shinobi from the Hidden Mist. Asuhara Kojiro, Itachi placed him.

"You're freaking her out. Curb your infatuation, Natsumi, and stop embarrassing us," Kojiro said in a tone that this was not the first time this had happened. The woman gave him a baleful look, before returning her starry gaze towards an uncomfortable Sakura.

An awkward silence encompassed the cave.

"So... I'll be under your care," Sakura finished with a small bow.


	6. Chapter 6

_Sakura, Age 16_

"Hobby what?" Sakura repeated dumbly.

"Hobby hunting. Honestly, Sakura. I thought you were my smartest student."

"And how is that supposed to help me?" Sakura replied flatly, ignoring the barb.

"Oh my. I really did think you were my smartest student. Not to mention you've spent all these years in the medical field... How disappointing." Kakashi sighed dramatically. "You've officially been demoted from being my smartest student, to... hm. Somewhere just below Sasuke?"

Kakashi dodged the pillow thrown his way.

"Get to the point already, Kakashi-sensei." Sakura scowled.

"Well. As you know, a hobby is an activity done regularly in one's leisure time for pleasure-"

"I'm going to throw another pillow at you if you don't stop playing around," Sakura growled.

"I'm hurt," Kakashi sulked. "This is a very serious matter, and I am very serious. Anyways. All people tend to have a hobby of sort. Naruto plays pranks and has recently begun picking up some fuinjutsu I believe. Sasuke hoards a vast collection of blades, even though he only uses one. Tenzou has a vast collection of plants he tends to. Our esteemed Godaime's hobby is drinking and gambling. Kurenai keeps a box or two of flowers she cares for. Gai likes taking a run through the more isolated areas. That lad Shikamaru likes to watch clouds and sleep-"

"The point?" Sakura cut in impatiently.

"I'm curious as to what your hobby is, Sakura."

"Huh? Me?" Sakura paused. "Before the war I... but I suppose I read medical journals now? And Ino drags me out sometimes."

"I mean something completely unrelated to being a shinobi." Kakashi amended. "And something you do for yourself. Not for others."

"I..." Sakura's brow furrowed in frustration. What in her life wasn't related to being a shinobi at this point? "Fine, I don't have a hobby," Sakura reluctantly admitted. "But a hobby is for someone with free time, and that's not something I have in the first place. I'm busy at the hospital."

"Mhm. You sure are. Way more than someone your age should be. Which is why I sent a message to Tsunade. Congratulations Sakura~ You are officially off for the rest of this week while we find you a hobby, and you are required to take a day off at least once a week from now on."

"...What?!"

"No need to thank me," Kakashi nodded, looking pleased with himself.

"Are you insane?!" Sakura exploded. "I just started to catch up on all my paperwork. I can't take a break now!"

"Am I insane?" Kakashi asked, one brow raised. "Are _you_ insane? I've heard you've been spending almost all of your waking hours at that place, and I thought you would welcome a break after what happened yesterday night."

Sakura flinched, the anger quickly draining out of her system. She sighed. "I... I don't know. But I have to be doing _something_. I can't just sit still like this. It'll be much worse if I don't have something to occupy myself with."

Kakashi stared at her knowingly.

"Which is why a hobby is a great to take up. Understand? It's a distraction that's supposed to take your mind off of these kind of things. Something menial, and maybe simple."

Sakura's eyes widened in understanding. "Oh."

"Trust me on this. I won't force you into it, but as someone who knows how it feels, I give you my word things will be much better. Let me help you," Kakashi said, offering a hand towards her.

Sakura didn't hesitate in taking it.

"Do you even need to ask? I've always trusted you."

* * *

 _Naruto, Age 6_

"Um... You know classes have started, right?"

He didn't move.

"...Hey?"

Naruto startled, looking up with wide eyes. A girl stood in front of him, a bit nervously, avoiding his eyes. Pink hair, green eyes... She was cute.

"Are... Are you talking to me?" Naruto asked, surprised.

"Do you see anyone else around?" The girl asked with a huff.

"No... This isn't some sort of trick is it?" Naruto said, eyes searching from side to side with suspicion. He sat alone on the swing outside the academy, and seldom did others bother him unless they were looking for a fight.

"I was just asking why you were out when classes have already begun," the girl visibly pouted. "It's fine if you don't want to answer."

With that, she turned and walked away, muttering something about being late.

Naruto felt something tug within him.

Without even realizing it, he had stood up and chased after the girl. He grabbed her wrist just as she stepped out of the shade of the tree.

"Wait!" Naruto said, immediately wincing after the word escaped his mouth. The girl turned her eyes on him, and Naruto expected them to be filled with disgust as she shook him off.

Instead, she looked questioning, if a little bit confused.

"What is it?"

"I... I'm Uzumaki Naruto, dattebayo!" Naruto blurted out. His eyes were squeezed shut as he waited for her reaction. When there was no reply, Naruto opened one eye cautiously.

The irritation from the girl's eyes had gone, and she looked conflicted. Her face was scrunched up just the slightest as she seemed to struggle with herself. Finally, her eyes softened as she seemed to have come to a decision.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you, Naruto," she said shyly. "I... I hope we can be friends."

Naruto stared at her, fascinated. This was the first time that someone, maybe besides Jiji, had _looked_ at him.

No disgust. No hatred. No fear.

"Friends..." Naruto said in a daze, face turning pink. The girl looked as bashful as he felt, eyes once again unable to meet his.

"Um, yeah. If you don't mind me as a friend. I only have Ino, and no one else really seems to like me..."

Of course he didn't mind. A _friend_.

Friend. It was something he though he might never had.

"Friends," Naruto said, testing the work out on his tongue. It was strange, but pleasant. "Friends," Naruto repeated, more firmly.

Sakura seemed delighted he hadn't rejected her. A sudden look of alarm came across her face then.

"Ah! What are we doing? We're so late, we're going to get in so much trouble!" Sakura moaned, her arm twisting in his grip so that she was now the one holding his wrist. "Come on, Naruto! We need to hurry!"

Naruto let himself be pulled along, eyes squinting as the bright rays of the sun hit him. His eyes never left the girl in front of him.

Friend.

His very first friend.

...

Days of laughter, days of playing in the forest and fields... Naruto wished it had lasted longer.

Naruto felt his heart clench, eyes stinging with tears. Somewhere, deep inside, he knew it would eventually come down to this. There was no way they could remain friends once she knew about him.

"Is there something wrong with you? Are you really going to side with that monster?" Ami sneered. Surrounding both Naruto and Sakura were a group of girls and boys who had cornered them after class. Sakura stood up, pants dirty from being shoved to the ground.

Naruto looked away, trying to wipe away his tears.

"No..." Sakura said after a while.

Naruto clutched the area over his chest, surprised at how much pain that one word had caused.

"I didn't think so," Ami said confidently. A pounding rage roared in Naruto's ears, a snarl pulling at his lips. How dare this girl mess with him and ruin him. How dare Sakura turn her back on him! Something dark within him let out a scream of approval.

 ** _Kill them._**

"No," Sakura repeated louder, slower. "There's nothing wrong with me, or Naruto. The only people that have something wrong with them, is you all."

The rage evaporated, and Naruto jerked his head up, not quite believing what he had heard. He stared at Sakura who stood in front of his crumpled form with wide disbelieving eyes.

"S-sakura-chan?" He whispered.

"I haven't done anything wrong. Neither has Naruto. The ones that are wrong aren't us. It's _you,_ " Sakura continued voice rising, causing Naruto's mouth to drop. There was an underlying tone of anger that Naruto had never heard before. Her form trembled, not with fear, but anger. "What have I ever done to you? Why do you pick on me? On us? Does it make you feel better, standing above others? People like _you_ all becoming ninja? It must be a joke. There's no way the people like you... I can't believe it. A demon? Naruto isn't a monster. He's one of the nicest people I know. The monster is _you_."

"Hey, shut your mouth!" Ami screamed, arm coming down on Sakura.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto leapt to his feet. He stopped as Sakura caught Ami's wrist with ease.

"Gh-!" Ami flinched, stepping back slightly.

Sakura seemed unusually calm.

"Were you going to slap me..?" Naruto shivered at Sakura's tone. A quiet, simmering rage that had reached its limit. "How dumb. It just goes to show how thick you are. If you wanted to actually hurt me, you should have gone for a punch. Like this, see?"

And before anyone could react, Sakura's other flew smack in the middle of Ami's face. Ami's wails broke the air as she looked in horror at the blood on her hands.

"Why are you just standing there, get them!" Ami screamed. And in one motion, the group surged forth, and Naruto found himself next to Sakura, desperately trying to defend themselves.

Naruto kicked a boy in the stomach, writhing furiously as arms grabbed at him. His head snapped up as he heard Sakura let out a cry of pain.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto screamed despite the pain assaulting him.

"Just what do you think you kids are doing?" An ominous voice cut through the all shouting and movement.

The guy gripping his collar froze, and Naruto took the chance to break free.

Surrounding small crowd of children were four men in white armor and eerie animal masks.

"Naruto."

Naruto turned to see Sakura tugging his shirt, face bruised and worried as she watched the men with alarm. Naruto entwined her fingers in his in reassurance.

"A group of kids, some older no less, ganging up on two little ones," the voice from before said in the same disconcerting tone. "You all lack all honor and dignity. Leave. Perhaps you should consider a different career path. Konoha has no need for scum like you."

With shouts and screams of fear, the group scattered quickly. Ami stumbled out last, hands still cradling her face and a dark glare fixed upon her face. Once they were gone, Naruto felt Sakura collapse next to him with a sigh.

"Sakura-chan! Are you okay?!" Naruto said, hovering over her. She was sporting nasty bruises across her face, and blood was seeping out of a small cut on her forehead. Scratches and small bruises seemed to litter every visible part of her skin. Naruto felt shame and guilt all at once. This was all his fault. He had dragged her into this. His very existence had hurt her.

"I'm fine," Sakura said, grabbing his face with her hands. "You should be worried about yourself. You look bad."

"Are you two alright?"

They both jumped, remembering they were not alone. One of the masked men was kneeling down next to them, looking over them as if to check if they were alright.

"We're fine," Sakura mumbled, hiding slightly behind Naruto. The man nodded, straightening up.

"Come. We will get you cleaned up," the man said simply, hand outstretch towards them. They both stared at it warily, not quite trusting. There was a sigh.

The man removed his mask, earning a noise of disapproval from the ANBU that had scared the kids away. The mask fell away, revealing dark black eyes and as strange scar that spread across the right side of his face like lighting. He looked stern.

"Better?" The man offered.

"You look mean," Naruto said flatly. The man twitched.

There was what might have been a snicker from one of his companions.

"Naruto... I think they're ANBU," Sakura whispered in his ears.

"ANBU?"

"They're like special forces..." Sakura's eyes were darting about, scanning the ones around them.

"Correct. Quite impressive that you know," the man in front of them interrupted, though gently. "Come. There's no need to be afraid."

Still, the two hesitated. One of the ANBU let out a bark of laughter.

"Your face is frightening them."

Another mask came off, revealing sparkling brown eyes and an impish smile. There was a hiss from the same man from before.

"No need to be scared kids. We're not weird people trying to kidnap you."

"Masks," the same ANBU from before intoned sharply. He had spiky grey hair that interestingly enough seemed to stick out largely in one direction.

"Yeah, yeah. Don't be such a sourpuss, Taichou. It's not like they're going to recognize us and know who we are."

Naruto was still doubtful, no matter how friendly some of them appeared to be. Because people were so very cruel.

"We can take care of ourselves. We don't need your help," Naruto stubbornly said.

"But your friend there's pretty messed up," the man said with a raised eyebrow. Naruto jerked his head guiltily towards Sakura. She gave him a reassuring smile, though it was marred by her bruised face.

Naruto let out a strained sound, worry for his friend overtaking his distrust.

"Fine," Naruto said reluctantly. "Where are we going?"

"Hokage's office. Come."

...

"Sakura-chan..?" Naruto said shyly as they trailed after the ANBU.

"Hm?"

"You were super cool back there. I've never seen you get mad like that," Naruto grinned wildly. Sakura's eyes widened before her face turned as pink as her hair.

"I didn't mean to lose it like that," Sakura said, mortified. "I was just so mad I couldn't think... I-I don't know what got into me just then."

"No! It was really awesome!" Naruto reassured her. "Did you see the look on Ami's face?" Naruto broke out laughing. "She was crying and bawling and you just stood over her like... like some hero!"

"Naruto!" Sakura begged him, face now a deep shade of red. "Please forget that! I shouldn't have gone as far as to hit her. I shouldn't have resorted to violence..."

"Never~" Naruto said happily. "I'll never forget what you did for me."

Sakura let out another embarrassed squeak.

"...Anybody would have done the same thing in my place," Sakura huffed, turning away.

 _No. They wouldn't have_ , Naruto thought.

* * *

 _Sakura, Age 18_

What was going on. This was the third- no, fourth time someone had confessed to her, and it was another female. Sakura had nothing against same sex relationships, but she was positive she was into men. Tall, dorky men. Of slightly questionable character. Though her choice in men was more questionable than anything, all things considered.

Sakura barely refrained from outright telling the woman she was straight. She settled for an awkward, but gentle refusal.

She let out a sigh of relief as the other man dragged Natsumi back.

"So... I'll be under your care," Sakura finished respectfully.

"Not that I'm complaining, but why would Konoha send you two?" The woman from Cloud cut in as it seemed like no one else was willing to speak up.

"Ah. One of the medics who was supposed to come was... unfit for the mission. Due to several concerns, and as someone who's already been working with the medical aspects of this mission, I ended up coming."

Eyes turned to Itachi.

"To preserve the peace... I do not wish to see the future generation burdened by war," Itachi said softly. Sakura smirked. She knew there had to have been more when he volunteered himself for this mission."

"We should decide how we're going to run this first. Our only orders were to investigate, so the method will be largely up to us," a lanky, unassuming man from stone spoke.

Sakura remained quiet, content to have leave those more experienced in charge. She pursed her lips as the others began talking about a leader, her thoughts more occupied with the case of vials in her bag. Poison was commonly used among shinobi, making even a nonfatal wound deadly. To Sakura who had trained with the best, even the most complex poisons were able to be cured. However, the poisons this unknown individual or group was using sent chills down her spine.

It was something only she had noticed with her history. The structure and ingredients of the poison, the antidote, the very symptoms of the poison...

Sakura's hands twitched to where her bag lay, itching to look at it again, to run tests on it again. Because _nobody_ should have been able to create a poison of that caliber.

Sakura tuned back into the conversation, hoping she hadn't zoned out for too long. It was no surprise to Sakura when Itachi was elected as Captain; he had an outstanding reputation and was well respected, especially after the events of the last war. Despite having worked with Itachi's ANBU squad for a few years, she still felt a sense of awe at the natural charisma the Uchiha exuded as a leader. It was different from Naruto's exuberant, friendly approach that had won the hearts of many. It was more of a quiet kindness, a sense of safety, or maybe the way he came off that he would be dependable no matter what that drew people in. Sakura could see it at work in the way those who had looked disgruntled that Itachi had been chosen slowly relaxed the more Itachi spoke.

Some of the tension coiling within her eased as the group like gears began working together.

They would be fine, Sakura reassured herself. They weren't chosen without a reason.

Compared to a war, against the ten tails no less, this would be easy.

...

"It's a great honor working under you again, Sakura-sama," the tan male said with a bow. A suna-nin that Sakura recognized from the war.

"Sato-san! It's good to see you again. What a surprise to meet like this. How are the kids?"

"All healthy and alive. I can never express how blessed I am for being able to be there for them as they grow. Back then if you hadn't stepped in... I can never thank you-"

"No need for that," Sakura quickly interrupted, waving her hands. "You saved just as many lives as I did, Sato-san. That you are alive is all the thanks this medic will ever need."

The man smiled, giving her a respectful nod. The other medics rushed forward, greeting her with thinly concealed admiration.

Sakura had been assigned as the head of their medical division, and she was startled at the attention she was receiving. It was awkward enough that they were all older than her, not to mention...

"To be able to work with you once more, this must be a dream," Natsumi crooned from beside her. The way the woman rove her eyes over her body...

Sakura felt very uncomfortable.

* * *

 **AN: I am so very late and so very sorry. I had a good portion of the chapter done, but redid parts multiple times as I didn't like how it went. I have a large number of exams coming up, so the next update will most likely be during the start of summer. Minor changes might have been made to previous chapters (small details) for the sake of the storyline. There will be hints of Sakura and other pairings, but it's one-sided and won't interfere too much with the story. Also, thank you so much for the support. It's really encouraging to read that many enjoy the story and the approach that I have taken. This story will be taking on a more psychological aspect, and I hope to be able to portray it properly.**


	7. Chapter 7

_Sakura, Age 16_

"..."

"Sakura, you haven't progressed for over five minutes now," Kakashi commented, staring pointedly at what was the poor beginnings of a scarf.

"This is stupid," Sakura grumbled, throwing the knitting needles down and kicking the ball of yarn away.

"That's what you said about embroidery."

"The only things I need a needle and thread for is to close wounds or tears in my clothes. Besides, what's the point in making pretty little pieces of fabric that I'll never have a use for?" Sakura pouted.

"You're just upset because your butterfly ended up looking like someone chewed it up and spat it out."

Sakura gasped indignantly.

"For your information, it was a _dragonfly_ and I still can't believe you forced me to join Ino and a bunch of her mother's friends for one of their girly sessions. Seriously, that woman insulted the way I was holding the needle. I know how to hold a damn needle, I work with needles and senbons almost everyday! It doesn't matter how I hold the needle anyhow as long as it serves the same function, does it?!"

"The art of embroidery is very precise," Kakashi said sagely, drawing an incredulous look from Sakura.

"Sure it is. And the worst part was when they began talking about _males,_ " Sakura said the word distastefully.

"If you haven't noticed, except you, our entire team is male," Kakashi said with a raised brow.

"No, Sensei, you don't get it." Sakura's face flushed red. "They kept talking about who was the most eligible bachelor, who had the best looks, who had the best... body," Sakura shuddered. "I mean, I'm a medic. Nudity doesn't bother me at this point, but when it's about people you know... Do you know how weird it is to hear how Sai's pectorals looked like they were carved from marble? Or supposedly how your face is so incredibly attractive that you have to hide it lest people fall heads over heels for you?"

"Ah. I see your point. But I confess I look pretty average."

"I wouldn't know," Sakura sulked. "You never show your face."

"It's not very interesting," Kakashi responded with a smile.

"Then let's see it," Sakura said slyly, reaching a hand out towards his face.

"Oh no~ I'm very shy you know," Kakashi said, backing away. "You wouldn't deprive this poor old man of his mask now, would you?"

Sakura huffed as she leaned back.

"I was kidding. I'm not going to try and force you into anything you don't want to. And I don't like this, can we do something else?" Sakura pleaded.

Kakashi sighed.

"Well, I suppose it can't be helped. I'm finished anyways, so..."

Kakashi smugly displayed his own work, and Sakura glared at the gorgeous red scarf.

"You're absolutely insufferable," Sakura hissed, swatting at him

"I think you mean incredibly talented and generous. Say please and I'll even give it to you," Kakashi said as he dangled it in front of her.

Sakura's scowl deepened.

"As if."

"It's super soft and fluffy," Kakashi coaxed, rubbing his fingers lightly over the scarf.

"There's no way," Sakura said reaching to feel the scarf as well. "The yarn's too..."

Kakashi grinned as Sakura's voice trailed off.

"Soft, yeah?"

"What the hell," Sakura gasped, using both hands to now feel the scarf. "It's so fucking soft..."

Kakashi hummed in agreement.

Sakura let out a sigh as she rubbed the material to her face.

"Ah ah," Kakashi tutted, pulling it out of her reach. "Say please."

Sakura let out a noise of disgruntlement.

"I paid for the materials," Sakura argued.

"But I made this with my skill," Kakashi easily countered. "Well, I suppose if you really don't want it, I can give it to Pakkun or one of the boys..."

"...Can I have it?" Sakura said tentatively.

"Please," Kakashi prompted.

" _Please_ ," Sakura said in a strained voice, hand twitching as if restraining herself from hitting him.

"Very well-" Sakura snatched it out of his hands before he could finish. "Well that wasn't very nice..." Kakashi muttered.

"Uwaa~ It's so soft I'm going to die," Sakura cooed, rubbing it to her cheek. "How'd you get it like this? Mine felt stiff and scratchy the entire time..."

"Of course it did," Kakashi nodded. "You chose some pretty cheap yarn to work with. The one I chose was of very fine quality."

"No wonder the price of the yarn seemed unusually high," Sakura lamented. "You would buy the expensive stuff and lay it on me."

"But you got a very nice scarf out of it."

"I guess I did," Sakura sighed, not willing to argue further. She wrapped the scarf snuggly around her neck. "So what's next on your list of hobbies to try?"

"Fishing."

"I don't have the gear for that and I refuse to buy it," Sakura said firmly.

"Hm. How about gardening?"

"A cactus is probably the only thing I'll be able to keep alive with how busy I am," Sakura replied mournfully.

"Maybe you can adopt a pet?" Kakashi suggested.

"I'm not even sure I can keep a plant alive, what makes you think I'm going to keep a plant alive?" Sakura questioned.

"You're exaggerating," Kakashi rolled his eyes. "You wouldn't let it die."

"Probably," Sakura agreed. "Maybe... I can get a cat-"

"A cat?" Kakashi interrupted, hand over his heart. "How could you even suggest that? I thought you knew better than that, Sakura."

"It's for me not you, it shouldn't matter," Sakura said with a raised brow. "With how much I'm out, it's a more logical choice than a dog. Low maintenance and all."

"But you'll stink of cat," Kakashi whined. "No. A cat is out of the question. I forbid it. No student of mine is ever allowed to get a cat."

"As you wish, your highness," Sakura said mockingly. "Never shall I ever dare to even think of taking in such a foul creature."

"Good," Kakashi severely. "Seriously though, Sakura. If you get a cat, we can't be friends anymore."

"Harsh. I'll keep that in mind then," Sakura nodded. "So any more brilliant ideas?"

...

"What the... Kakashi, I suck at this kind of stuff. Why would you sign me up for this?"

"It's not about being good at it, it's about enjoying yourself and relaxing."

"I can feel my stress levels rising just standing here," Sakura replied, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Give it a chance."

"Nope. I'm putting my foot down on this one. Unless you're willing to join me?" Sakura looked up at him.

Kakashi glanced from the large sign reading 'Ai-chan's School of Dance' in a jarring shade of purple, to the ladies huddled together inside, giggling amongst themselves while giving him long glances, and finally to the tight traditional outfits everyone seemed to adorn.

"I'll pass."

"Thought so."

* * *

 _Kakashi, Age 25_

"Good morning!" Kakashi waved cheerfully.

"Yeah, yeah. I hope you're all ready. The timer is set for noon," Kakashi drawled as he set down an alarm clock on one of training posts. Out of his pocket, he pulled two bells that jingled pleasantly together. There are two bells. Your task is to take them from me before time is up. Those who do no get a bell before noon, does not get lunch," Kakashi said, pointing to the two bentos he had brought.

Kakashi was amused as he heard stomachs growled. The naive little things had listened to him and not eaten.

"You only need one bell, so it means one person will definitely end up tied to the stump and end up going back to the academy."

Tension was strung in the air as the three genin glanced between each other. While the two males eyes were narrowed in competition, the girl alone seemed hesitant, seeming to sense that there was something amiss.

"Shruikens, kunais... come at me with whatever you wish. You won't succeed if you don't come at me with the intent to kill.

The girl looked alarmed.

His sensei's son, however...

"Ha! You're so slow you can't even dodge a blackboard eraser! We'll definitely get those bells!" Naruto laughed. Kakashi almost rolled his eyes. He had got hit on purpose.

"In the real world," Kakashi said, face indifferent, "those with no talent often bark the loudest. Ignoring Mr. Deadlast over here, when I say-"

Kakashi sighed as Naruto pulled out a kunai to fling at him. What an incredibly short-tempered child.

In a flash, Kakashi appeared behind Naruto, one hand twisting the boy's arm so that the kunai was aimed at the back of his own head while the other held the boy's head still.

"Calm down, I haven't said start yet," Kakashi said ominously. The last Uchiha wore a smirk on his face, looking impressed. The girl's alarm seemed to grow, seeming to notice unlike the other two how clearly outmatched they were. Clever girl, he would have to take her out first. "At least you seem to be prepared to come at me with the intent to kill. Ha... how interesting. Then let's get going. Ready... start."

Immediately, everyone jumped apart.

Being able to conceal oneself is an essential part of being a shinobi. Both the Uchiha and the girl had concealed themselves pretty decently, the girl even having muted her chakra. Kakashi's eye slid towards the bright figure. And then the exception...

"Come here and fight me! I said fight me!" Naruto yelled, standing in the open field.

"Uh... you're a bit off," Kakashi sighed. To think this was the son of the genius Yondaime.

"The only thing that's off is your haircut!" The boy retorted as he dashed straight for him.

'He certainly doesn't lack spirit,' Kakashi thought wistfully, reaching into his pouch. Naruto immediately jumped back, eyeing him warily.

"Shinobi Lesson Number One, Taijutsu..." Kakashi immensely enjoyed the blond's reaction as he pulled out Icha Icha Paradise.

"Is something wrong?" Kakashi asked innocently, eyes glued to the page. Lucky~ It was the scene where the two protagonists were hiding in the closet.

"What's up with the book..?" Naruto said, utterly confused.

"Obviously. I've been dying to know how it ends." A lie. He had read this at least a hundred times. "Don't worry. It won't make a difference considering who I'm up against."

There was a pause before Naruto exploded.

"I'll kick your ass!" Naruto screamed as he dashed forth.

Kakashi easily blocked two attacks with a single hand, leaning down to dodge the third one. The attack was too basic; too straightforward. Had this kid ever payed attention in class?

As Naruto came in for another punch, Kakashi flashed behind the boy, hands in a tiger seal.

"A shinobi isn't supposed to get caught from behind, idiot."

"Naruto, run! You'll get killed!" The girl called out. Her name was... Sakura, right? At least she hadn't seem to have completely abandoned Naruto.

"Huh?" Naruto said, surprised by the shout.

"Too late~" Kakashi announced, pulling his finger forward. "Konohagakure Sacred Technique! One Thousand Years of Death!"

Kakashi watched as the boy flew into the river before turning back to the book, flipping the page.

He chuckled at Junko's clever one-liner, effortlessly catching two shruiken on his fingers.

There was hacking coughs as the boy pulled himself out of the river, drenched.

"Well? What's the hold up?" Kakashi questioned. "You need one of these bells or you won't be getting lunch!"

"I know that!" Naruto said indignantly.

"You say you'll surpass the Hokage, but you're already out of steam," Kakashi commented.

"Shut up! Shut up! I can fight no matter how hungry I am!"

Kakashi almost laughed as his sensitive ears picked up the sounds of stomachs grumbling.

"I was just careless, that's all!" Naruto protested as Kakashi turned away.

"Carelessness can be your worst enemy," Kakashi replied sternly.

There was silence, then a large splash as multiple shadow clones broke the surface.

So what the Hokage said was true.

"Hoh... Well isn't that interesting."

"Ha! My new Kage Bunshin no Jutsu! Better no be careless now, Sensei!"

Headstrong and overconfident, Kakashi observed clinically. And the boy was still underestimating him. Time to teach him another lesson. Kakashi allowed himself to be caught from behind, feigning surprise. Naruto was grinning ear to ear.

"Caught you from behind!" He crowed victoriously. More clones held his legs down. "Time for payback for what you did to my ass!"

So single-minded, Kakashi thought blandly. Naruto had forgotten the purpose of the test.

He easily substituted out with one of the clones, and then flashed into the tree to watch the chaos unfold. Kakashi observed as the Naruto's turned on each other. This had to be the first time he had seen anything like this.

Naruto finally got the idea to dispel the clones, face dropping when he realized he was alone.

Kakashi subtly set up a trap, then dropped a bell as Naruto mourned his loss. Kakashi was curious just how foolish the boy was. The answer, was that the boy was very foolish. Kakashi almost face-palmed when the boy fell for an obvious trap.

Kakashi jumped down to collect the bell and lecture the boy.

"How stupid, to be caught in an obvious trap. Learn to see underneath the underneath," Kakashi scolded.

"I know that!"

"You clearly don't," Kakashi said. It was time to move to the next to. He let down his guard, and as expected, Sasuke moved, throwing shruiken and kunai at him. Kakashi easily substituted out. Sasuke immediately fled as he had compromised his position. Kakashi sensed his female student also start to move. He'd have to take her out first.

Kakashi made a quick clone in Sakura's path, and the girl stopped the moment she saw it. Kakashi crept up behind her.

"Sakura, behind you~" Kakashi whispered. The girl whipped around, letting out a startled squeak. She lost her balance, falling out of the trees, but managing to land somewhat gracefully.

She pulled out a kunai, but her eyes were darting as if looking for an escape.

"This test," she desperately blurted, trying to stall. "This test doesn't make sense. Only two of us can pass? But all the genin squads I've ever seen, even the legendary Sanin, it's always a squad of three. This test... is forcing us to turn on each other. So what we're being tested on right now, is not our abilities but-"

"Correct. But that doesn't mean I'm not also observing how good you all are."

 _'Magen: Narakumi no Jutsu'_

The young teen's eyes immediately glazed over as the illusion took effect. Kakashi observed the girl's hands rising, ready to form the seal for release before she suddenly stiffened and her face paled drastically. She collapsed to her knees, body trembling finely. Sharp gasps tore out of her throat.

Kakashi shook his head. It was a simple genjutsu, but a terrifying one nonetheless.

Kakashi opened up his book, scratching the back of his head. Perhaps he had overdone it..? They were still just children, after all.

No, it was a hard lesson they would have to learn. It was time to find Sasuke.

Kakashi leaped away, heading to where the boy was waiting for him.

"Stop..." Sakura gasped. "Stop it, _Mother_."


End file.
